


Baby Chick

by Aira_Loves_Herself



Series: The Babies AKA Maknae-line Stories [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Age Play, Age Regression/De-Aging, Caregiver! Chenle, Caregiver! Haechan, Caregivers! Dreamies, Cute, Fluff, Gen, Little Space, Little! jisung, Littles, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, Non-sexual little space, Pacifiers, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, cute Jisung, members are soft, so soft, soft, uwu
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2019-10-16 01:16:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 27,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17539922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aira_Loves_Herself/pseuds/Aira_Loves_Herself
Summary: It all started when he found pacifiers in his pile of fansign gifts,And maybe he realizes he needs caregivers cuz he always gets hurt in headspace,Then there's Daddy, Papa, Dada, Baba, Mommy and Mama,Everyone is so soft for him, he's their precious little_Non-sexual Littlespace/Age Regression





	1. What-?

On a usual day, the van would echo with chatter and dolphin screeches and the manager would plug in earplugs as an attempt to drone out the noise (yet it was useless because no noise canceling device can block out oh the chaos that is the Dreamies).

Tonight however, the seven boys find themselves run over by their jammed pack schedule and after their last agenda which was an eventful fansign.

The adrenaline had dropped so low, the ride became of the rare quiet rides they ever had.

Jisung, Renjun and Jaemin are squish in the back while the other four are in the middle seat. Mark had long passed out, they lost him the moment he was in his seat. Haechan has Chenle on his lap, playing with the younger’s green hair as he gently hums a tune.

Jeno is on his phone, but his eyes are drooping as he tries to stay awake.

Jaemin too fell asleep, while cuddling into Jisung that is, and Renjun is just staring blankly, probably deep in his thoughts.

Jisung takes one look at their second oldest and knows better than to engage a conversation, his hyung was probably going through his alien existence theories and he does not have the mental capacity to listen to that at the moment.

Jisung would be lying if he were to say he isn’t dying from exhaustion, but his mind seems to not approve the idea of sleeping. And with Jaemin clinging onto him like a koala, his movements were restricted.

His mind wanders back to the fansign, sure he loves his fans no matter how overreacting, extra or weird they tend to act at times (he wasn’t the one to judge since they’re all pretty much the same)

But it gets to tiring at times, in fact he’s worked to the max this time around.

He has We Go Up promotions, Dancing High filming and practices and on top of that, there’s school. Coach Hoya had already contacted their manager, informing that practice for that night is to be canceled, he might have been a little too happy to hear that.

But who’s to blame him? He was freaking 16, he needs a break.

In times like these, he wonders how would his life turn out to be if he hadn’t become an idol, he often imagines himself as a normal teenager with a normal life.

Just casually hanging out with friends after school, going to parties and field trips, dates, it was all the things he didn’t get to experience, he traded all that for what he’s got now.

And as mush as he loves being able to perform in front of thousands and make a lot of people smile, he long to at least know what it’s like to be more carefree, without needing to feel humiliated about that one time he fell during a concert, hiding his identity when he’s in public or he’ll be mob or even get to make some decisions like what he wears and the color of his hair.

People around him always told him, he grew up too fast. He is still but a child, but here he is being an adult in this cruel industry.

Other kids grew up playing, worrying about homework and school tests and doing whatever they pleased because who cares what the others would say.

But Park Jisung?

He caged himself day and night in the practice room doing nothing but perfecting his moves, training his vocals.

He’ll cry himself to sleep any nights he feels too burdened, he hardly has friends due to the lack of trainees around his age, he’ll have anxiety eating him alive during each monthly evaluation fearing he’ll be dropped out after all the work he’s put in achieving this dream.

All at the age of 11,

And then, he debuted

He thought things will get easier, well he thought wrong.

It became a hell he’s forced to get used to. It was like he’s being watched 24/7 and mistakes are not allowed at all. He’s expected to behave professionally in front of cameras and if he doesn’t there’ll be yelling.

He doesn’t get to decide what he wears for the public’s eye, and doesn’t get a say when the clothes felt uncomfortable. It was be perfection, or leave.

The Van pulls up to their apartment dorm, Taeyong and Johnny are at the entrance, seemingly waiting for their arrival. They find themselves needing to call out Jaehyun to carry Mark, Kun to carry their baby dolphin and Dooyoung to (untangle him from Jisung and) carry Jaemin

while Taeyong carries their full sun which leaves Johnny with a clearly ‘Try Not to Sleep’ challenge failed Jeno.

Jisung could never be more grateful for his hyungs, they must have known about their busy schedule, he admired them for always caring, he’s proud to know he’s got more than 10 hyungs that’ll move mountains for him and each other.

Renjun is almost leaning onto Jisung as they walked alongside the hyungs and some staff who are carrying their gifts from the fansign.

“Do you two need anyone to give you a piggyback ride?” Taeyong had asked, concern for the two remaining Dreamies that managed to stay awake, it was obvious that they looked simply worn out.

Still, they both shook their heads, it wasn’t like their dorm was 10 miles away. In fact, they’re on the same floor (which is known by the other residents as the ‘NCT’s Floor’ because only they occupy that floor).

The staff left their presents in the living room, they hyungs had put JaeMarkhyuck in a room and Jeno in another with an already deep asleep Ten. Chenle was placed in Renjun’s room under his request, which leaves Jisung alone.

“Why is Jaemin with Haechan and Mark hyung?” Jisung had asked them, “He stirred awake and wanted Donghyuck so……. Maybe you could come with us?” Jisung shakes his head. “I’m fine”

_

He had showered and changed into of his comfy pajamas, truthfully, he likes to just be in their dorm because SM didn’t put filming cameras like most groups.

But Jisung Park here, just can’t seem to sleep no matter how hard he tries, he’s restless but tired and frustrated.

Maybe he could sort his gifts, that’ll calm him down a bit.

He’s got his and Chenle shared room to himself, he ponders a lot on why do they assign rooms when in the end they tend to not sleep in their own beds. The room is fairly spacious, a bunk bed on one side next to the window and two large wardrobes, shelves filled with his schoolbooks (That he probably only touches once a week) and figurines.

The pale blue walls had posters of 18 of them as whole and some were NCT Dream ones with his seven unit-bandmates.

There’s a special closet in a corner, one just for all the stuff toys and dolls he’s received and a wooden toybox where he kept some of the toys he got from fansigns or simply gifts from his members.

Ever since Chenle lived with his parents, he had taken most of his things out so now it was mostly Jisung’s belonging in the room.

He grabs his pile of gift boxes, letters and gift bags and re-enters his room, it’s time to get to work.

 Firstly, he collects all the mail and tuck them into a box on one of the drawers, he’ll read them some other time. He opens some of the boxes and gift bags, finding stuff like shirts, hoodies, accessories, plushies and toys. He really finds it amusing when fans give him toys, he looked like a child in their eyes but he knows he isn’t.

Since he doesn’t really play with them, he always packs them up in a box or two, keeping only a few that he really likes like guns, swords and action figures, and whenever he gets free time, he’ll drop them off at some random orphanage and children homes.

Jisung reaches for the last bag, this one was rather big.

He peeks in and pulls out a soft yellow fur-ish fabric, it was an animal onesie, a chick one at that.

Jisung’s heart skipped a beat at the present, he’s always had that Maknae on Top image where he denies cuteness and wants to be cool but he actually likes these things but never shows it to the hyungs of course.

The wardrobe that was supposedly Chenle’s was filled with his collection of onesies and cute pajamas, plus some more clothes that he likes. He wastes no time changing into the onesie, it feels so nice and comfy.

He accidently tips the bag over while maneuvering around the mess of paper and boxes, and was surprised to see two more boxes tumble out of it.

_‘Oh? There’s more?’_

He sits down and opens of the boxes, only to lead him to a big shock.

The contends is definitely not what he was expecting at all to receive from ANYONE. Because (Sorry mommy Tae and Daddy Johnny but just this once) What the hell?

Jisung knows his fans can sometimes be weird AF but this was totally a whole new level.

In the box, almost staring at him were

Two pacifiers

One is yellow, there’s chicks on it and the words ‘Baby Chick’ written on the handle

The other is baby blue, and the handle is dark blue glitter with the words ‘NCT’s Baby’

He noticed they were slightly bigger in size compare to normal pacifiers, and admittedly they were really cute. Yes, Jisung is the fandom’s baby, his hyung’s baby, the baby maknae but he wasn’t an actual baby! He also finds pacifier clips too.

He feels like he should feel bothered? Disturbed? by it, but it was just pacifiers after all.

No harm done, it probably was just a stupid joke, yeah, those crackheads loves stupid jokes right? Just for the fun of it, he pops the chick one in his mouth, sucking on it gently.

His body immediately reacts to it, a calming sensation wash over him. He just can’t find himself to spit it out, not when it feels so nice. His eyes trail to the small pile of toy cars and building blocks from before, had they always looked so interesting?

His legs are wobbling as he tries to get up, almost as if he forgotten how to.

Nevermind, at this point he doesn’t care if he’s gonna crawl over to it instead, just as long as he could get his hands on those cars. He crawled on all fours and takes the shiny red one, Jisung looks at it fascinatedly. He moves the car on the floor, mind getting excited by the way the car moves and the faint whirling noises the tires made.

He picks and push one car after another and there were around 7 of them, he quickly got bored though and pry his attention to the building blocks. He excitedly stacks them up carefully, whining each time it topples down.

His attention drift to the box on the drawer, Jisung feels like he knows what it is but he can’t help but feel curious and made his way to the drawer.

He couldn’t stand, so he grabs on the handle till he was on his knees and pulls the box. A shower of letters and the box hitting his head startled him, Jisung starts to feel upset and whimpers.

“Uwah….owies….huwts….” he sniffs and finds himself crawling towards the pile of stuff toys.

He clings to a dolphin plush, and before he knows it, he’s asleep. And thank god that he left the door locked.


	2. Wittle Sungie

Tuk….tuk…tuk….

“Jisung......Jisung!”

The tapping on his door caused him to stir awake, Jisung sits up and rubs his eyes. “Mmm’h ‘yung…I’m u’p”

His eyes shot open in shocked, mouth draping open, letting the pacifier fall from his lips.

“Jisung? Are you okay? You sounded weird?” Jeno’s concern voice speaks through the door.

“I’m fine!! Just…. morning drowsiness!! Be out in a sec!!” he quickly calls out, heart feeling relief when he hears footsteps moving away from his room. He stared at the pacifier weirdly, the events from last night flooding his memory.

“Oh wow, did all that really happened?” he tries to recall the way he acts, the way his mind just doesn’t seems to function like a boy his age and how small he felt. He sighs “It’s way too early for this” deciding to just leave it as it is for now.

“Oh, darn it” his room is a whole mess. There’s cars and blocks scattered wildly around and the fallen box and fan mails too. Renjun is going to flip if he sees this, so to escape the elder’s wrath, he quickly cleans up the place.

Jisung carefully store both pacifiers in a locked drawer, he could just get rid of them but he couldn’t bring himself to do it. He stretches his limbs, come to think of it, he’s feeling great despite only getting four hours of sleep.

He doesn’t feel like taking the shower first so he settles on having breakfast, so Jisung walks up to the dining table, in his onesie and all and drapes himself over Mark who nearly choked on his cereal by his action.

He feels absolutely awesome today and he’s not holding himself back one bit.

“Haechan?”

Said person glared at him from the opposite direction, “I’m over here” this puzzled him.

“Morning Mark hyung~ What’s for breakfast?”

Um hold up, this is Jisung? As in their no-way-to-skinship Jisung? The maknae buries himself into Marks neck

“What the heck?! Who are you and what have you done to our Jisung?!?” Chenle screeches. “Are you okay?” Renjun calls

“Dunno…. just feeling really good today….and kinda clingy” he nuzzles deeper into Mark, he can’t explain his actions either, or wants to bring himself to care for the matter, he just really wants to cling to someone and have them hold him close.

Gosh, is he turning into Jaemin or something? “Jisung I love you and all, but please let go or I can’t eat”

 He lets go of Mark with a whine, and sits down next to him instead. “Aww!! You’re wearing a onesie!! That’s a rare sight!” Renjun cooed, he searches for his phone and holds it at Jisung.

To his surprise, Jisung flash him a bright smile while doing two cute gestures with his hands. “Ya! Why are you so cuteee~!!!” Haechan flops down next to the maknae.

He pinches his cheeks, and almost gasp when Jisung didn’t even move away because any other time the youngest would’ve smack his hands away.

“As adorable as it gets, I’m creeped out now” Jeno muttered, he just wasn’t use to such a voluntarily cute and affectionate Jisung?

“Leave him be! Let him be the maknae he never was before”

At Haechan’s words, Jisung throws himself onto him in a hug, “love you hyungie!”

And maybe hyuck doesn’t love Mark anymore, he loves nothing and no one but Park fluffy Jisung from now on, Jaemin can back off. “Did he smoke crack or something? I’m honestly concerned now” Chenle says.

“I mean, it’s not like it’s anything bad. He’s maybe just in a clingy mood? Phase?” Renjun tried to reason.

Jaemin came out from the shower grows awestruck at the sight “You started a fluff fest without me? I am BETRAYED”

Ten walks out of his room, “Ya’ll are too loud and it’s 5 am for god’s sake”

_

As they proceed into the day, Jisung clamed down on the clinginess. But he would still stick himself to someone, he finds it odd on how he acted.

That was so unlike him, but he keeps felling this nagging need to be coddle by someone and it was bothering him.

With how relaxed and fantastic he’s feeling, he’s not gonna let anything bother him more than needed to ruin it.

Jisung figured it might have something to do with the pacifier, and the strange way he acted the previous night. He’ll search about it tonight, for now he’s just going to enjoy his day.

They finally finished pre-recording their performance and are heading back to the company for their dance practices, but stopping first at a café with some of the U members for lunch.

Needless to say, Kun is stressed pt 2

“Kun ge I want this and this and this” he sighs again for the hundredth time, “That’s too many Chenle, you won’t finish it-”

And then Renjun screamed because he sipped his ice drink too fast.

“HAH!! I’m faster than you!!” Jeno exclaims while Jaemin clapped and cheered.

“Stop it you two!! Mark make up your mind already, LUCAS STOP FLIRTING WITH THE WAITRESS AND SIT DOWN!! Where’s Donghyuck? Jungwoo don’t just watch, help me! Chenle I said NO” just then a hand pulls on his shirt and he looks down the table to see Jisung.

“What are you doing Jisung?”

“Hyuck hyung is playing hide and seek with me, but I’m hungry” and on cue, Donghyuck pounce onto the youngest under the table. The staring eyes doesn’t even bother him anymore,

“I am never taking you guys out ever again without Dooyoung or Taeyong hyung”

And when the food arrives Kun find Jisung pulling on his clothes again, the boy pushing his plate towards him. Which reminds him of his more childish than usual behavior, is this boy getting younger?

He doesn’t remember Jisung being so hard to babysit unlike a certain dolphin boy.

He nods his head at the food, Kun understands and picks up the spoon, feeding the younger. Although it was a bit weird, Jisung isn’t the type to use his maknae privileges but since Jisung is cute, he’s not questioning it too much.

_

It tones down completely when 3pms rolls around, now he’s just back to being himself. But he didn’t push away when others drape onto him, it was only fair after they put up with his unusual clingy self half the day.

“What happen to you now? Low on sugar?” Chenle joked, he laughed and hits him on the head. Yup, same old Jisung.

The perform on the music show and that was it, Dream schedules are done for the day, Haechan and Mark quickly disappear to proceed with 127 schedules while Jaemin and Jeno got classes to attend. Chenle went back to his parent’s apartment with Renjun.

Leaving Jisung in the dorm with Ten “I’m going to the gym, wanna come?” he shook his head at the offer. Now he’s home-alone, or rather dorm-alone.

He kicks off his shoes, and gets comfy on his bed, pulls out his laptop. It’s research time, but what exactly was he supposed to look for? He shrugs, typing random stuff on the search bar.

_‘I’m suddenly acting like a child? Why?’_

_‘I acted like a child, what does it means?’_

_‘Terms for adults that acts like a child?’_

He can’t really find anything that fits his situation, but the suggestions box suddenly caught his eye.

 _‘Age Regression’_ and _‘Little space’_

Those two words attracted his attention, he quickly clicks onto them. That’s when everything he finds suddenly makes too much sense, too accurate.

_‘They regress into a younger mindset, ultimately becoming a child in a grown body’_

He reads further _‘Everything about them regresses, including speech and motor skills, younger regressors may hurt themselves if not watched’_ that explains how he struggled to walk and the box accident.

 _‘Wanting to feel like their younger self in attempt to experience what they couldn’t in that time’_ he reads on more

 _‘ _For some it’s a way to cope with stress and life struggles in general’_ _he finds out more and more. The terms __‘little’_ , _‘age-player’_ and _‘age regressors’__ and the different types of them. Little ages, habits, needs, even how occasionally one needs to regress and how much control does one have over their headspace.

This is all so new, yet interesting?

He finds himself to be absorb into the idea. He also finds out that he had been half-little almost half of the day probably due to the lack of physical affection when he accidently slipped that night.

He turns to his phone, opening the notes app.

If Jisung was gonna practice this, he definitely does not want his hyungs to find out because this may appear to be sort of weird to some and it’s really just embarrassing.

But deep down, he knows they’ll accept him and won’t judge him one bit. But that doesn’t make it any less embarrassing, and he rarely has anything to kept exclusively himself.

After a short while of browsing he came up with a sort of note.

_

Name: Park Jisung    

Actual age: 16

Status: Little [Age Regressor]

Little Age: under 2 years old

He’s unsure of his little age, but judging by how he couldn’t stand or walk he can’t possibly be older than 2 right?

Slips trigger: Pacifier(?)  

Caregiver: none   How often needed to regress: unsure(?)

Needs: Pacifier, sippy cup, bottle, toys, stuffies

Notable habits: Always curios, clingy  

control: Semi-control

_

Satisfied, he proceeds to write an entry of what happened last night when he regressed for the first time. Thinking it might come in handy so he’ll learn to know what to prepare before slipping.

He remembered another box that he didn’t get to open that night. He finds it laying next to the wardrobe.

Jisung carefully opens the box, and he’s delighted to find exactly what he needs. A sippy cup and a bottle, how convenient. The sippy cup is yellow with a hen and little chicks on it, the bottle was clearly custom made because it had blue swirling glitter patterns and ‘NCT’s Baby’ written on it.

He glances at the clock 4:43 pm, it should at least be 3 hours before anyone else comes back from their activities. He frowns, he already slipped last night and half-slip almost half the day so it might not be possible for him to regress again. And he was so eager to try too.

He settles with cleaning the pacis and the two new items, he could get some homework done in the meantime. Half an hour in and he couldn’t focus on the numbers on his books anymore. He stared at the drawer that kept his paci and other stuff, it was glaring at him.

He goes to the kitchen and pour himself a cup of milk and microwaved it to warm the liquid. He proceeds into his room and carefully pours some into the sippy cup and the rest into the bottle, like he said he didn’t know just how young he could get so it was best to standby both.

Jisung nearly forgets to set them down on the floor, don’t really want the same box accident to happen again now. And he takes out some toys and lay it around along with the dolphin plushie and another bear one.

“Oh clothes!” he rummages in his closet and pulls out a cute oversize knitted peach sweater that practically goes all the way down to above his knees.

He wore some shorts and sat on the floor, locks the door, and puts a timer on his phone to 1 hour. _‘_

_alright here goes nothing’_

He takes the blue pacifier this time and just sucks on it as it he did the other night.

He tried playing around with the cars to work the magic and “Lelenie come pway wif sungie!! You too Minnie!!”

Jisung arrange the blocks to try and form a race track, keyword: TRY.

He picks up some blocks and arrange them as straightly as he could with full focus, still the lanes were crooked but he’s satisfied. He takes Lelenie (Read Lele as in Chenle’s nickname and add -nie at the back) the dolphin plush and made it sit on his lap, he places the bear which he named Minnie after Jaemin on the side to ‘watch’ the race.

Jisung then excited sets the cars, nearly ruining the lanes as he does. He cheered when he finally got all cars ready causing the paci to fall from his mouth. But he wasn’t aware of it, mind too occupied with the set in front f him.

It may have just been a few blocks aligned in messy rows and cars at one end but to little Jisung’s mind, there’s a whole audience watching them, and there’s teeny tiny races in those cars ready to jump start into their great (a quarter meter) race.

“O’rite…wace st’arts in thwee, too, wan!!”

Jisung quickly goes to push each car as hard as he could which result in some going forward as it should, few just crashing into the blocks, one flinging out of place and one went too hard and hit the toybox causing it to bounce back and knock Minnie.

Jisung gasp, “Minnie!!” he rushes to embrace the pink bear with a single white ribbon around its neck.

Jisung sniffs, rubbing the part where the car had crash into the bear. Although he’s tall, the bear was actually quite big and it made him feel really small. “A’re yuu o’tay? Su’gie sowwy” he muttered barely audible with his small sobs and a thumb in his mouth. He hugs the bear even tighter, trying to keep in hi sniffs.

His eye caught his pacifier and he immediately crawl for it, all the while dragging the two plush with him, and putting the dummy in his mouth.

He just stayed that way hugging both stuff animals close, a little too guilty that he hurt Minnie. A few minutes later, he feels like that the bear had forgiven him his eyes dart around trying to find another game to play.

He smiled when he sees a box on the bed, that was the box of toys he packed to give away but apparently forget to hide it before slipping.

Jisung climbs onto the bed, he didn’t had difficulty this time to stood up and walk, and when he does, he pushes the box over letting the contends spill on the bed. There were balls, dolls, more cars, toy figurines and more random stuff.

He grins widely and push everything down to the floor, it was a good thing nobody is around or else they would have heard all the commotion and the fun had only just started.

“Lelenie!! Hwep su’gie put da’nce paty!!”

He excitedly pulls some dolls together letting them stand around, he found a set of small drums and puts Minnie to play it. Jisung is an amazing dancer, give him any music or sound and he’ll pop his body to it easy. Little Jisung can dance too, only thing is he’s quite silly at it.

He spins and shake and moves around the room just plainly laughing to the ‘music’ that only he could hear from his head, his pacifier fell from his mouth for the umpteenth time already. It was all fun until he steps on a car and slipped terribly, falling hard on his back.  

He whimpers in pain, and starts to cry. But there was no one around, he rubs his eyes and keeps crying. That was when Little Jisung realize, no one is coming to look at him and his boo-boo.

He’s alone

It was quiet, and he’s simply upset and tired, he started to yawn too. He crawls over once more to the comfort of the two plushie.

“Lelenie an’ Minnie wuvs Su’gie wite? No weave su’gie awone?” he wants to cry, for someone to come but no one’s coming, no matter how hard he cried there’ll be no one.

“Su’gie sweepy an’ hungwy…”

He snuggles into Minnie, and saw the drinks he prepared. He goes to grab the bottle and made himself comfortable on his bed with Minnie and Lelenie and contently sips on his milk till he falls into a deep slumber.

There’s at least 20 minutes left

_

Somewhere in SM’s building, Mark is in deep thoughts. He’s with 127 and they just finished their practice. Everyone is getting ready to leave for a quick snack break at the company’s café. “Mark? Are you okay?” Jaehyun startled him out of his thoughts.

“Yeah? I’m fine, why you ask?” the elder shrugged “You looked conflicted? I don’t know. Is there something you’re troubled of?”

Was he that easy to read?

“Yes, yes you are”

Wow, he even said that one out loud.

“It must be Jisung am I right?” Haechan butted in, with the mention of the maknae’s name every head turn to the two youngest

it was the most natural reaction after hearing ‘troubled’ in one sentence and ‘Jisung’ in the next. “Why? Is there something wrong with him?” Taeyong is nearly full on his mom mode. “I knew we shouldn’t have let him slept alone!” Dooyoung exclaims.

“You let him slept alone?!” Winwin cried out in disbelief, “He did insist he was fine-” Mark puts a hand over Dooyoung’s mouth to shut the elder.

“No, nothing’s wrong with him….at least it’s not technically wrong? I’m not sure” the hyungs are even more confused. “Mark, you suck” He rolled his eyes at Haechan.

“How would you say it then? No need to worry Taeyong hyung, it’s not really a bad thing, unless if it’s Jisung’s case then it’s bad but there’s no actual harm in it but then again it is Jisung-”

“MARK SHUT UP”

“Let the pro do it, Jisung’s been acting like Jaemin and I ever since he woke up but he gets less and les like us and more and more like him as the day goes. By Jaemin and I, I mean you missed a lot of good fluff. He was voluntarily cuddling, kissing, doing lots of aegyo and he eats breakfast today wearing a chick onesie hyung, an ADORABLE CHICK ONESIE. But he’s just back to himself in the afternoon”

They stared at the boy in pure awestruck, “Pictures or it didn’t happen” Yuta challenged. “I got more than just a couple pictures” Donghyuck taps rapidly on his phone.

Their official 18-member groupchat is blowing up with the nofis. When they each checked their phone, there was uwu busting, squeals and a lot of cheek hurting smiles and grinning.

_‘A picture of Jisung with his cheeks stuffed with cereal in his onesie’_

_‘Jisung being carried by Jeno on his back’_

_‘Kun feeding Jisung as the boy made a cute face’_

_‘Jisung’s cute picture that Renjun took’_

But that wasn’t just it,

_‘video of Jisung doing aegyo for Chenle, and Chenle feeding him pancake when he’s done’_

_‘Jisung clinging onto Mark like a koala and just nuzzling into the elder’ ‘More video of Jisung’s aegyo and Jaemin dying from it in the background’_

“This…this is unfair!!” Jungwoo exclaims, “Jisung is being a maknae and we weren’t there to spoil him? Wow, I feel so unfair”

The two youngest of 127 simply laughs. “I don’t know about you guys but I’m hitting the Dream dorms first cuz you can’t expect me to not get a cuddle form him now after all that. I need a cuddle from him!!” and the leader is gone. Jisung truly has everyone around his finger.


	3. Busted by Dreamies

Jisung wakes up to the sound of Chenle's dolphin screeches as his alarm, if it was any other sound, he wouldn't have even budge. 

It occurred to him that he still feels kind of little, but also older? 

He might be half again, actually he might want to jot that down in his notes about being half when he didn't receive physical affection when he's little.

The empty bottled laid next to his pillow, his room is in a much bigger mess. Jisung whines, if he doesn't clean up now there'll be questions later. 

But he really doesn't want to, so he lazily pushes everything to the side, he knows that Chinese boy wouldn't bat an eye.

He goes to rinse and clean away the other stuff, but seeing the milk still in the sippy cup, he abandoned the things at one spot and proceeds to happily drink the milk on his bed. His fun is short lived when he hears 

"We're home!!!" He almost choked and panickily stow everything into the drawer, guess he'll wash them later.

But Jisung grows happy at the idea of his hyungs back, he did felt sort of lonely. "Jisung?" 

Jisung skid out the door, running and jumping onto Jeno. "And he's back to being hyper? Seriously, what kind of puberty phase is this?" Renjun says, although he loved every moment of Jisung being adorable.

"We're home and we brought guests!! Where's my baby?!" Donghyuck all but proclaims as he marches in the dorm, the rest of NCT 127 following suit. 

Jisung feels giddy at the nickname, it made him feel so so small if he hadn't slipped minutes ago, he would've now. While most of the 127 hyungs expect Jisung to roll his eyes and whine as usual, the reaction Jisung is giving them however rendered them shook.

Jisung hops off Jeno's back, "Hyungie I missed you!!" he even threw an ageyo in while he's at it, it wasn't intentional, Jisung acted entirely on impulse and he's impulse right now is more little than big. 

He runs into Donghyuck's arm and if it weren't for Mark, he would've knocked the elder over. Donghyuck feels as if he's in cloud nine.

"He was acting like his normal self when we left him at the dorms! Park Jisung are you taking drugs?!?" Chenle shouted, "Chenle, please, indoor voice" Taeyong nagged but continues to adore the maknae. 

"You don't miss me?" Mark asks, "Nope!" Mark snorted. 

"Why are you so adorable today?" Johnny walks over to the maknae. "Wow, since when you wore those? Or even had them?" Chenle points at his clothes.

"Sung-I don't know? And I just thought these are really cute.....are they not?" he says, that was a close call. Everyone jumps to assure him, calling him all sorts of pet names in that outfit. It really makes him feel giddy-ish. 

Taeyong scoop the boy up in his arms, it was difficult because Jisung is a tall teenager. The younger hugs him, he sat down on the couch cuddling the boy.

"Guess who's sleeping with me tonight and who's not?" Taeil rolled his eyes, "The Dreamies are way fun anyway" Jisung squeal in excitement, kissing Taeyong on his cheeks. Successfully taking the elder by surprise and provoking a lot of jealousy groans. 

Ten suddenly pops up, "Fun? Yes. Loud? Also, yes. So, I'm not entirely sure on that" he says strolling in and patting Jisung's head when he passes by him.

"Hyung I'm hungwy-I mean hungry" everyone cooed at the small slipup. "Alright you big baby, everyone come over I'll cook dinner" Dooyoung announced and they all cheered, and it was a stampede to the 127 dorms accompanied by Jisung's laughter.

Jisung sat on Yuta's lap as he pays attention to the show on the screen, his hyung's arms around his waist, it surprised him that he wins over Yuta with Winwin. They all each wanted a turn to cuddle with him and who's he to not comply? He's affection deprived afterall. 

But he found himself slipping back completely to his big self really quickly, and by the time it got to Jaehyun's turn, he shifts uneasily in his spot.

"Jisung? If you're tired of this, you can just say it okay?" he nods at his hyung and sighs in relief when no one is coming to get him anymore. "Sungie oppa~!" Jaemin launched at him, Jisung's face twisted as he pushes Jaemin away "Jaemin hyung nooo~ what is this?" He whines, struggling to untangle Jaemin from himself. 

Jisung excuse himself to return to the dorms to change, saying he'll be leaving right after for Dancing High dance practice.

He returns and sat at the table in his grey hoodie and sweatpants, although he's not acting as brightly as he was before, they could see that he's a lot relaxed than he had been for the past few months. Dooyoung who is next to him, offered to feed him as the elder missed the previous cuddle session. 

"Hyung it's fine, I'm good, maybe next time?" It was strange, if this was a mood swing then it's a hella MOODY mood swing.

After finishing his food, Jisung immediately disappeared from the table, his manager had called saying Coach Hoya is downstairs waiting for him, the elder had wanted to pick him up that evening. "See you later hyungs! Be back in 2 hours!" like that, he was gone from their sight.

"That was weird" Dooyoung starts, "I know, it's like one moment he's Jaemin, the next he's himself again" Jeno adds. 

"So, I'm an adjective now?" the pink hair retorts, "Why does it feels like he's hiding something from us?" Taeil suggests, "SAME!! It does seem that way" Yuta agrees. 

"Guys, knock it off. If he doesn't want to tell us about...whatever that was then he doesn't need to. That's his privacy"

"But hyung, what if he's doing drugs?" Chenle pipes up, "If it were you Chenle I might believe that could be it but this is Jisung we're talking about" Taeyong replies. 

"Doesn't stop me from being curious tho" Haechan nods along with Renjun's statement. 

"Maybe he liked someone!! Nothing changes a growing teenager's behavior drastically than love" Jaemin says.

"But who?" Donghyuck who's in deep thoughts about it voice out a thought "Weren't there three girls in his Dancing High Team?" In the midst of the heated discussion

"Honestly, I don't care what's he doing. Because whatever it is, it's helping him" Ten butts in, this caught everyone's attention.

"What do you mean hyung?" Mark questions the Thai man, "Didn't you noticed?" everyone head in the room but Ten himself shakes in response.

The male sighs "Just think about it, when has he ever looked so happy? Or calmed? That kid had been wearing a 'this is so stressful' face since debut and he finally looks like he's got everything under control, he's still a kid but he never gets to act like one because everything pressured him into being an adult that eventually made him 'be' an adult." 

They don't know which is more surprising, the newfound fact or Ten's wise-ness.

"I don't know what happened or maybe what did he found, but if that was able to get him to relax and be his age for a little while every now and then. And if us finding out takes it away from him, then I rather not know and you should all feel that way too" there was a pause of silence before evener starts clapping. 

"Ten you make me so proud" Taeyong proclaims, as he gives the other a huge hug.

"Weren't you always proud of me though?"

"Don't push it hyung"

_  


It's turning out better than expected, he even got the hang of not staying half after being big (He just needs to have another member's clothing with him while he's little to solve that) And when he's bored and couldn't be little, he'll read his record entries. 

He feels much better now, not the constant feeling of dread and 'get-me-out-of-here' anymore. For once after so long, he could actually enjoy what he does.

Jisung gets the luxury of slipping at least twice every week, but with this new addition, comes new habits and behavior. He's aware that some littles tend to bring their little behavior even in adult headspace, and Jisung just so happens to be one of them.

Aegyo is no longer a dread, but he won't do it unless asked to, he won't reject skinship or affection and would even return it if and only if the other party initiates it. 

He even prefers the hyungs calling him by pet names occasionally rather than just plain Jisung, only behind cams though.

Those were only the subtle things that changed about him, the more obvious ones are wanting to hold hands whenever they walk together, sometimes nibbling on his fingers during dance practice breaks, pulling on hyungs shirt rather than calling them to get their attention.

Truthfully, he's pretty darn worried that he might get busted anytime soon, and that sacred him. He's been using this coping mechanism for nearly two months and even the makeup noona commented on his more emotionally and mentally better state. 

Still, his hyungs paid no mind to his new habits, even going as far to adapt it into their lives easily without question.

When they walk through the airport, Mark would automatically be by his side and slips his hand around Jisung's, if Mark isn't around then Jaemin would do it. 

They sometimes pat his head gently (at least the hyungs that are tall enough to do it) after dance practices as a sign of 'good job', even in the dorms, no matter which unit's, he hardly ever hears them call him by his name anymore.

Just _'Sweetie'_ or 'baby' or _'Honey'_ or his personal favorite, _'baby chick'_.

Jisung wouldn't trade his hyungs for anything in the world, he loves them so much.

Heck! He's almost convinced they knew he's a little.

Still, another problem stays. After the few times he slipped, he had concluded that his little age range is non-verbal to 6 years old. He slipped into a non-verbal state only once, that day just happened to be one of the hellish days he ever had. 

From slipping and hurting himself on stage and getting a scolding from his manager for it, it was unreasonable but what is fair in this industry?

The hate comments are flooding in, saying how he couldn't even dance properly. 

It was a wet stage!! His hyungs were lucky and he just wasn't, him, Mark and Jeno that is. 

But those two get concerned comments instead and it upsets Jisung, he's trying-hell, DOING his very best for god's sake!

The frustration and anger caused him to slipped that night into less than a year old. It was the first time he tried suppressing little space, but failed to do so. 

Partially because he couldn't even crawl properly and feels so upset that he kept sobbing and crying. He ended up falling asleep on the floor out of fatigue and crying too much, wakes up next morning realizing he wet his pants in his sleep. 

Thank god every other soul in that dorm that very night is too upset and deep asleep to hear anything.

Note to self, get diapers for emergencies.

The original problem still stands, he gets hurt too easily in headspace. Because of his oh so curious nature as a little, the room always seems like a place with lots to discover each time he slipped, and his mind just keeps getting these clearly bad ideas that he should avoid but he follows them anyway.

Pulling things from high places when he couldn't stand to reach them and have everything collapse onto him was one thing, 

stepping and slipping on toys is clearly another, 

that one time he somehow got his hands on a pair of scissors that looked so freaking interesting and fun in his little eyes and slipped back into adult when he accidently cuts himself was an entirely different level of dangerous. 

He even had thoughts of babyproofing his room before slipping.

But today? Oh, let Jisung Park tells you something,

He's fucking tired, frustrated, sour and snappy. 

His Dancing High days are over, his team didn't make it and that sets him on an edge, he had remained as a professional on camera but once he' clear of them. He breaks down completely, he worked so hard, they worked so hard and this was so important ad meaningful to them and Coach Hoya. 

He lost, and he hates losing, despise it even.

He's disappointed, not on his team but himself because he takes most of the center time and yet it wasn't enough, he wasn't doing enough. His members had comforted him, for once in a long while, he closed everyone off. 

He's simply fuming with his own rage towards himself and a stubborn pettiness that he just wants to be alone. Everyone tried, nothing comes through him, _not even Taeyong_ , and that's _LEE FREAKING TAEYONG._

At dance practice, the other Dream members grimace at Jisung who's just torturing himself, fiercely dancing each routine as if each was his last.

Jeno had enough at one point, Jisung is being too much of a child holding these types of stubborn feelings. In their break, he yanks Jisung from continuing to practice.

"Jisung, stop it. Being mad at yourself and doing this isn't helping, you're being a stubborn kid"

Jisung pulls himself away, and screamed in pure frustration before answering his hyung

**"Whatever!! I can do whatever I want!! You're not the boss of me!! Back off!!!"** and stomps his foot rapidly and angrily.

The outburst was unexpected, because Jisung never so much as to raise an octave with his hyungs, he's always so polite, even if he can be savage at times, it wasn't to _this_ extend. 

Chenle is shocked, Renjun didn't believe what was happening, Jaemin is disappointed with his behavior while Jeno and Donghyuck stared at the maknae, in loss of words.

And Mark as their still current leader till the end of the year, is not having any of that bullshit, Jisung or not.

**"Park Jisung, you will be quiet right now and apologize to your hyung"**

Everyone freezes at the use of what is known as the _'leader-tone'_ , even the tantrum throwing maknae stopped. 

It was a known fact that Mark never uses his Leader cards with them, that's because there wasn't a need to use it like Taeyong does. But this situation calls for it, gravely, disrespecting an older member in such manner is never tolerated. 

Period

It seems reality finally gets a grip of Jisung, the maknae finally realizing what he did shakes out of pure fear. 

Mark hyung never uses that voice, he knows what he did was wrong and must have hurt his hyung's feelings but he didn't mean it he was just so so upset. But Mark's glare is firm and deadly, it made Jisung feel small immediately.

And just like that, big Jisung is no longer with them. Well isn't he fudged

He starts to shake badly, but he knows he had to do what he was told, who knows what Mark hyung would do if he doesn't. He looks at Jeno, the fire within from before long burned out and is replaced with fright. He didn't even know he was sobbing, until he starts to speak.

"I-I-I'm s-so-sowy *hiccup* yung......S-su-s-sungine no m-mean to-to *hiccup* s-say ba-d th-things......"

Jeno's eyes soften at the apology, and so does everyone in the room, only Donghyuck seems to linger his gaze on Jisung longer. Did...did that boy just spoke in third person like a child? 

Did he heard it wrong? But they weren't prepared for Jisung to start crying all out, dropping to the floor and rubbing his eyes.

Mark panicked, was he too harsh? Was that even qualified as harsh? 

But the real question lies is why is he crying like that? They've seen him cry loads of time, this was completely different from all those times. They were stunned, clueless to no end. Chenle made the first move, inching his way towards Jisung carefully. 

"H-hey, it's okay you apologized"

But Jisung cried harder, "Jisungie bad!! Jisungie hwuts Jeno yung fweewings!! Jisungie bad boy!!"

Alright now they're partly confused, Mark acknowledging that this is kind of his fault walks to the boy but Jisung seeing this moves away from Mark, avoiding the boy from getting close to him at all. Jisung looked so small, so vulnerable and so scared to Mark, it made him forget that the boy towers over all of them in this room.

But it hurt his heart when Jisung flinched away from him like that, he had no intention at all to scare the youngest so bad. It was the same for the others, no matter what they say, Jisung just wouldn't trust them enough to let them get close to him.

Jaemin, who stayed silent to think comes up with an idea crazy enough that it might just actually works, he slowly walks over to Jisung with a gentle smile that he always reserved specially for kids.

"Sungie sweetie that's not true, bad boys don't apologize for what they do wrong. You did, so you're a very good boy and hyung is so so proud of you" he talks to Jisung as if he's talking to a toddler.

Jisung stops crying and looks at Jaemin, a small beam in his eyes. 

_**Bingo** _

"Weally? Jisungie no bad? Mark yung no angwy Jisungie?" 

the boy tilts his head, asking the elder, it was so cute Jaemin had to suppressed the urge to just tackle at him. "No baby, not at all" 

Jaemin assured him, Jisung finally clamed down at last. He looks around observing his hyungs. His face turns red and crawls over to Jaemin's feet, he looks up and makes grabby hands at the elder with pleading eyes.

_Cute_ , so _hella CUTE_

And who was Na Jaemin to decline?

Jaemin scoop him up in his arms with whatever ability he has to do so. "Oh my gosh, that's so adorable!!!" Haechan exclaims pinching Jisung's cheeks. 

While Mark and Jeno chose to stay in confusion, Renjun and Chenle too starts to fawn over Jisung with Haechan. Jaemin's smile turn into a slightly smaller one when Jisung leans to go to Renjun.

"Are you sure about this smallest No. 2?" Renjun feels the urge to kick rapper boy in the shins but go against it. 

He miraculously managed to carry Jisung, Jisung is lighter than he looks. Jisung snuggles into him, and places a thumb in his mouth to sooth himself.

"Aww hyung look!! look!!" Chenle jumped, "Aww so cute~ How old are you even?" Haechan had meant it as a joke but Jisung's answer caused a silence in the practice room. I mean, Mark was still racking his brains for answer and Jeno is slowly losing to the fluffiness too.

Jisung pulls out his thumb and tires to show a number with his fingers, he arranges them with his other hand.

"Tooooo...." He dragged, showing two fingers covered in his saliva. "Too? Oh! Two......wait TWO?!" Chenle screamed, it's just his normal reaction when he's shocked but Jisung shifts in Renjun arms, whining a bit.

"Chenle I don't think you should scream like that, you're startling Jisungie" Jaemin nagged. "But what does he mean by two? Two years old? He's...he's actually two years old now? How is that even-?!"

"Shut up Chenle, Jisung can explain when he's.... back to normal? For now, we can just let him be" They sat down in a circle and Jisung wrangled out of Renjun's arms. He crawls and pulls his bag over to them, he tried to undo the zip but to no avail. 

He goes to Jaemin and shove the bag at him, "Papa pwease o-pen fir Jisungie" Jaemin feels lighthearted at the nickname, he's going to faint.

"He.... actually, called you...that?" Mark stared at the maknae in disbelief, "Jaemin keep cool, you're cool, think COOL" 

Yes, cool, he's cool, count on Jeno to help him stay sane. 

He undid the zip for him and the latter pulls out his phone, he then proceeds to sag over to Chenle with the phone. "Mama o-pen wock" Chenle nearly screamed 

"He called me mama, MAMA!! I'm a mom!?"

Jisungie grins happily, "YES!! Mama, papa, Dada" He points at Jeno at the newest nickname, 

the older boy is taken back by surprise "Baba" Renjun was smirking, 

Chenle so badly wanted Jisung to switch their nicknames. 

"Mommy" Donghyuck pick the boy up, and cradle him in his lap. "You're all canceled, he's mine" Jisung giggles before pointing at Mark "Daddy!!"

Being born in an English-speaking country ruins a lot of things for Mark, this is one of them. 

Mark turned beet red and coughs, Jisung frowns tears starting to form in his eyes "Mark yung no wike it?" 

Mark shakes his head panickily, he thinks he made Jisung cried enough for one day. "N-No!! I love it Sungie" everyone other head is confused except one, Haechan wiggled his eyebrows.

"Oh, I didn't know you like that kind of thing Mark" insert Haechan lenny face

"N-no, I don't!! Don't talk about that in front of Sungie!.......H-how did you even know?"

"Being Johnny hyung's favorite has it's perks"

"But you're also Taeil hyung's favourite"

"Pshhh, everone knows that's Winwin hyung"

"Oh yeah....."

"Hey guys, I think Jisung is trying to show us something important so stop flirting" Jeno retorts, Jisung lets Chenle unlocks his phone, being Jisung nest friend and all, so only Chenle knew the passcode for Jisung's phone. Jisung click on his notes. 

"The tittle reads.....Little space?"

_*gasp*_ Everyone turns to Jaemin

"I knew this scenario feels familiar!! Like you know, those things you read a long time ago and then it just blurs in your memory because you don't pay it any mind but it's still there anyway? Of course, don't worry guys I know EXACTLY what's going on!" 


	4. Sungie wuws hyungies!!

The Dreamies stare at Jaemin, he had just finish explaining the whole little space business. "Just to be safe, maybe we should read Jisung's notes?" Renjun suggests, everyone agrees.

Six curious boys scoot close to one another to read the notes on the screen, Jisung pouts when they no longer pay any attention to him.

The practice room door is open, excitedly he wobbly walks out without the others noticing. He's never seen anywhere like this before, time for an adventure!!

Unknown to him, the others didn't even notice him leaving. Their eyes fixed on the small screen of Jisung's phone. It was a rather very detailed note for someone so messy, Jisung's notes make them easily understand the whole concept of little space and age regression compared to what Jaemin tried to explain.

It was only to Jisung's little self notes that it gets really fluffy. "Oh my gosh he even made his own profile!!"

_

Name: Park Jisung

Actual age: 16

Status: Little [Age Regressor]

Purpose of Regressing: Coping mechanism/lifestyle sorta

Little Age: <1 to <6

(SIDE NOTE, when **needed** to regress the age will be according to how badly I'm stressed, if the more stress, the younger I'll regress. When I _WANT_ to regress out of free will, I could usually control how far I regress)

_

"Whoa, he even goes younger than a year old?" Jeno exclaims, "Now that's a sight to see" Mark continues. "Shut up Mork, we're trying to read here"

_

Slips trigger: Pacifier, insane stress/frustration/sadness, very cute stuffies, the hyungs(sometimes)

_

Chenle throw himself on his back to the floor, "That's so cute, this so cute yet so Jisung!" Haechan rolls Chenle's body away from them. "Isn't this convenient? Like it's got everything we need to know about Little Jisung!!" Jaemin comments.

_

Caregiver: none

_

They frown at that one, they've read about caregivers explained by Jaemin but they still had to know if he wanted any caregivers but he did call them those nicknames...... "We're changing that" Mark states and the rest hummed in response.

_

How often needed to regress: At least twice a week

_

Renjun smirks, "Make that every day if we ever end up being his caregivers" he says. "He should do it more often if it's his preferred lifestyle....."

_

Needs: Pacifier, sippy cup, bottle, toys, stuffies, comfortable clothes, standby snacks, diapers, any hyung's clothing, keep potentially dangerous things out of sight before regressing

_

The Dreamies let out an _'ahh'_ , "So that's why my hoodies are disappearing" Haechan states. "But I'm a little worried on the last one......" he continues.

_

Notable habits: Always curious, clingy, sensitive, somewhat hyper

Rules: Must finish 1 bottle/sippy cup each time, no messing around with ALL the toys, no reaching for things at higher places, must sleep at 10pm, no yelling and screaming

Control: Slight control when >4, no control whatsoever when <4

Note to self, buy diapers and I want more stuffies

_

"Adorable, is this what he's hiding?" Chenle asks the other hyungs, "Must be, but why? We'll gladly volunteer to take care of him" Jeno adds. "Guys think of it in Jisung's view, he's must be really embarrassed since boys his age don't go around needing pacifiers and diapers" Mark says, "True, but we won't tease him too much. He's too cute to bully" Haechan exclaims.

"Wait, _where is Jisung?"_

At Renjun's statement, all six Dreams dart their eyes around the room frantically and Mark swallow a lump in his throat. When the door to the practice room is open

"Guys, we need to find him, _now"_ Each boy breaks into a sprint, and races down the hallways. Barging into each room looking for their maknae.

_

Jisung sucks on his thumb, the corridors are empty with not a soul in sight. He suddenly wished Lelenie and Minnie are with him. He's been wandering aimlessly for a long time, and the hallways feel endless and scarier by each minute.

Maybe he shouldn't have left, he feels tears prickling his eyes and his adult self trying to regain control but fails.

He can't be big and his little self doesn't know where he is or where to go, "Ma-Mama.... Daddy...?"

he tries calling out to his hyung but no one came, it's just him and the all too terrifying silence and coldness of the empty hallways. He sits down, curling up into a ball with his thumb in his mouth. "w-wanna go h-home" he cried.

"Huh? Who's there?"

Jisung jumps in alert from a new voice, he sees a man-No, three man running towards him in distress. Jisung huddles up further, he feels them kneeling next to him, massaging his head.

"Hey, Jisung is it? Are you okay?" He knew that voice, was it one of his sunbaes? "Jisungie? Why are you here alone?" He definitely recognizes this voice.

"Should we call Taeyong?"

"No!! Pw'ease no c'all hyun'gie" he sobs, putting his thumb back into his mouth after speaking, the three males seeing his behavior comes to a realization.

"Dude, he's like Kai and Suho hyung...." Chanyeol muttered "I mean, yeah. Not shit sherlock" Baekhyun receives a smack on the head by Xiumin.

"No cursing around littles you less-intelligents"

Chanyeol picks Jisung up, the boy relaxing immediately in his arms but Jisung is still crying. "Shhh, it's okay hyung is here, hyung is here" he lulled, "Sungie want Mommy.... want Daddy..."

they raise an eyebrow, "Can you tell us who they are little one?" Baekhyun asks, "Dweam hyungies..."

"Sunbaenims!!" the sound of Donghyuck and Mark's shout, cause Jisung to get excited. He wrangles himself down from Chanyeol and runs towards his hyungs. Haechan push Mark to the side so that Jisung comes jumping at him, he easily holds Jisung up.

"Baby we're so worried, you shouldn't run off like that!" Haechan nags, "Sowwy mommy" Mark and Donghyuck turns to bow to their sunbae.

"Um, please don't-"

"Tell anyone, got it. He's cute and be sure to keep an eye on him. Your other sunbaes are a handful too when they slip" Xiumin winks, Haechan and Mark sighs in relieve. "Taeyong doesn't know?" they shook their heads

"We just found out just now ourselves" they each give a knowing nod. "If you need tips or any help, we're only a call away" The two NCT Dream and 127 members bowed and thank their seniors.

"Jisung!!"

Jaemin takes him away from Haechan as soon as they're back in their now locked practice room. "Oh gosh, you sacred me" he exclaims, hugging the little close.

"Sowwy Papa, Sungie no do again" he grins at Jaemin. Jaemin puts him down and Jisung suddenly blush brightly. His hand moves to cover his face as he leans to lie on his back.

"Jisungie? Is something wrong? Are you hungry? Are you hurt?" Chenle bends down next to him

"Hyung......I'm...not little anymore" he mumbled, and sits up. "Aww so soon, we're just getting to know the little you" Jisung rolls his eyes at Jeno's comment. "So, is this what you've been hiding?" Mark questions and the maknae nods his head.

"We're not gonna ask why, but do you want the other hyungs to know?"

Jisung shakes his head, "Let them find out on their own, Taeyong hyung got more to worry about than me" he says, "Jisung, do you want us to be your caregivers?" Jisung bashfully looks down, the other hyungs sitting around him.

"I gave nicknames, didn't I? And you didn't tell me to stop calling you that. So, it's like you already signed the contract"

"Oh okay! That was unexpected!" Jeno exclaims with a laugh. Jisung slowly brings himself to look at them, "Do you want to? It's okay if you don't"

They burst into laughter hearing that, "Maknae, we are going to be your caregivers whether you like it or not" Jisung smiles.

"When will you regress again? Or are there any signs?" Jaemin asking the real questions, "I get clingy and fussy when I'm feeling little, I need to regress when I get overwhelmed with negative emotions but sometimes, I like to be little, so I regress for fun."

"Do you think you want to regress when we get back to the dorms? We're off for the rest of the day" Jisung studies each face, looking like he's asking himself if it was a good idea. But he had to admit, he wants to be little as long and often as he could. "Sure, I'd love that"

_

 

With his hyungs knowing, he feels more relaxed, he had grown to be cautions around them to not slip but now it wouldn't matter if it did. Instead sitting in a seat, Jaemin had placed him on his lap. They are really desperate, aren't they? Because this is a major trigger. He's slowly feeling little but restrained himself.

Harder than it really looks, he'll give you that,

The manager could care less about how Jeno carried him in, they were always babying the maknae anyway. So the Dreamies rush into the dorms, Jeno place Jisung on the couch.

"So, what do we do?" Jisung sighs, "How o-old hyungs want Sungie to be?" the third pov speaking proves that he's actually already half in.

"How about 4 years old? Is that okay?" Mark suggest, looking at the others for approval. They each gives an excited nod, Jisung blush and goes to his room, pulling Chenle with him.

He sees Jisung sitting down and closing his eyes, "Jisung? Baby?" at the sound of the nickname, Jisung blinks at him before proceeding to just stare at Chenle innocently with his head tilted to the side.

Chenle smiled, heart bursting at the cuteness.

"Mommy.....cwoth no compy" the youngest whines, Chenle nervously sweats, he even had trouble understanding proper Korean, and of course had no idea what Jisung just said.

But the tugging on the jacket and jeans seems to mean something, "Want to change?" Jisung's face lit up and he wobble his way towards the closet. Chenle furrow his eyebrows, surely four-year-olds are capable of walking properly? Jisung makes grabby hands at him, calling him over. "Baby chick, how old are you now?"

Jisung confusedly looks at him, but then he shoves two fingers up Chenle's face. "Me thweeee"

Oh? Jisung must have regress a little younger than supposed to by accident, Chenle chooses a baby blue shirt and knee length baggy pants. He carefully guides Jisung to the bed since there's no way he's able to carry him, he helps Jisung change into the clothes and noticed Jisung sucking on his thumb when they're done.

"Jisung do you have a...a.... this?" praying hard the younger understood him as he tries to express a pacifier with his finger in his mouth.

Jisung nods and points at the locked drawer, the key perch exactly on top on his alarm clock. Chenle unlocks it and cooed seeing the items inside.

The two pacifiers, bottle, sippy cup, a toy rattle, and a few pieces of diapers. "Do you want to wear your diapers hon?" Jisung shakes his head. Chenle picks up the blue one and replace Jisung's thumb with it, not forgetting to use the clip. He also takes out the bottle and sippy cup.

"lelenie!! An'd Minnie!!" Jisung exclaims panikily, thinking Chenle might for get his friends. Chenle could feel a cupid's arrow shooting through his chest at the small reference of his name for the plush toy. He lets Jisung holds the dolphin while he takes the bear.

"Chenle!! Quite hogging Jisung to yourself!!!"

 _Impatient hyungs_ Chenle rolls his eyes and holds Jisung's hands as they walk back to the living room, the others.

Now if they think Jisung is cute when he just stood still, imagine Jisung drowned in an oversized baby blue shirt and ash grey baggy pants, blue glittery paci with 'NCT's Baby' embedded on, hands clutching tightly onto Chenle as he gazes at them innocently while another hand holding tight to him is a dolphin plush .

The five caregivers 'awwed' loudly, Jaemin is first to go and pick him up, spinning the little around. Jisung laughs cheerfully. When Jaemin set him down, Jisung swayed back and forth from the dizziness, this cause Renjun to hiss at the rapper.

"We pway?" he asks them, they all smiled and nods.

Jeno and Chenle went to get toys while Jaemin preps a bottle, thinking Jisung could have one first before playing. Chenle had told them that Jisung is actually three, meaning he has no control whatsoever over his actions at the moment.

"Mark hyung, why don't you feed him?" Jaemin suggests.

"but Su'ngie wan'na pwayy!! Su'ngie mwoo want mu'ik" the little still has his paci in his mouth so his words are almost not understandable. Renjun, the one holding Jisung in his lap now looks at others assistance. His Korean is much like a native's but he can't say he fully understands what Jisung just said and that's a first for him.

Donghyuck takes him from Renjun and rocks the baby in his arms, "Baby chick, if you be a good boy and drink your milk. Mommy will give you a treat" he says and Jisung almost jumped in his arms in excitement.

"Yes!! YES!! Sungie wuws tweats!!" Carefully he hands Jisung to Mark who's now sweating nervously.

He adores kids, but he does not exactly trust himself with them. "Mark don't be such a wuss" Haechan places Jisung in Mark's lap, he helps Jisung lay down on Mark's lap and teaches Mark to hold Jisung.

Jisung is taller than him, and obviously bigger than actual children but having him like this, Mark can't tell the difference. Jaemin gives him the bottle and Mark gently pushes it at Jisung's lips.

The little accepts the bottle, drinking as Mark hold the bottle so that he could hug Lelenie. "He's so cute~ Sure that's an establish fact but I'm gonna keep saying it!" Chenle squeaks, placing some toy blocks, toy cars and assorted others in plie with Jeno. "Shh, look at Mark..." Renjun whipers to Chenle in Chinese.

Mark had this very fond look, a smile on his lips and just softly gazing at the maknae. His face screams soft and _'must protect'_ and it doesn't look like he knows the others are also looking at him, Chenle cooed with Renjun, Mark looks really fatherly.

Jisung finishes the bottle quickly, Mark pulls away the bottle. "Sungie fiwish!!" Jsiung exclaims.

"Yes, you did and we're so proud of you, now we can play!" Donghyuck exclaims. "Wets bu'ild city!!" Jisung crawls at the pile of toys waiting for him. He suddenly turns to face them "Pway wif Sungie?"

And it was decided that the couches are push back to the walls and the coffee table is moved somewhere else for more room. They made a city with the number of blocks Jisung has, and soon they were all running around playing police and criminal.

"stowp!!" Jisung shouts, pointing his gun at Jeno who freezes in spot with an exaggerated shocked expression. Jisung clutch tightly onto Lelenie which he gave a police hat to wear. Mark laughs, he's already been caught, and now Jaemin is with him as the prison guard.

"Officer Lil chick, we need to catch him right away!!" Donghyuck says from the other side, grinning as he does because he loves his role as 'the guy in the seat with the computers'.

Jisung tackles Jeno, but Chenle interfered, "You will not arrest my comrade!!" he makes shooting noises while Jisung acts like he's dodging bullets.

But somehow, he tripped and fall on his back, this alerted all caregivers. Jeno is the closest, he quickly cradles Jisung in his arms. "Dada it huwts, Sunngie has owsies...." Jisung whines, eyes growing teary, trying to rub his back.

"It's okay baby, Dada and others will make it all better........shh...don't cry little one" Jeno rubs Jisung's back. "Jisungie, it's okay" Jaemin lulled, holding his hand.

Renjun take the paci dangling from the clip and presses it against jisung's lips, "than' you Dada, Baba, Papa, Daddy, Mommy an'd mama" he mumble through the paci. "Wuw you wots" he adds. "Us too Baby chick, wanna play some more?" Donghyuck coaxes him.

"YES!!"

_

Jaemin noticed Jisung trying hard to stay awake, his eyes drooping as he tries to focus on the cartoon playing on the screen. Haechan and Mark left a little while ago to attend 127 schedules, Chenle and Renjun left for Korean classes.

Which now leaves him and Jeno and a still little Jisung,

"Baby chick, I think it's naptime for you" Jaemin says, ruffling the younger's hair. Jisung yawns, his pacifier dropping from his mouth "Otay"

Jeno walks over and carries the maknae, Jisung snuggles into his hyung. The rapper brought Jisung to his room and tucks him in, not forgetting to place the pacifier back into Jisung's mouth. In mere seconds, Jisung is out as light.

Exiting the room, he joins Jaemin in cleaning up the toys in the living room. "Isn't he the cutest?" Jaemin wanders out loud.

"Obviously, but I really hope he tells the other hyungs too. I'm sure they'll love to take care of him just as much as we do"

The settle on watching some random dramas to kill time, but a half an hour later, Jaemin jumps at the sound of faint crying.

Jeno didn't hear it at first but seeing Jaemin's sudden alert, and how the other immediately makes a run to Jisung's room, he knew something was wrong.

Jisung is all curl in in his blankets, Jaemin gently sat next to him, massaging the other's back. "Shhh....it's okay baby.....papa is here" Jisung crawls out, eyes stained with tears. He throws himself at Jaemin "Sungie wonewy......Sungie scawed"

Jaemin hugs the younger close, Jeno tries to help by caressing his head. "It's okay.....we're here....you're not alone sweetie" They nap together, Jisung in the middle with one hyung on each side.


	5. W(hipped)CT

Things went smoothly for the Dreamies, Jisung tends to be in headspace most if not all the time they're at their dorm.

The five caregivers learn to adapt and take care of Jisung better, eventually they knew Jisung little habits, how to sooth his tantrums and even tell his age without needing to ask the younger.

"Guys, Taeyong hyung wants us to have dinner together tonight at that restaurant he's been talking about" Mark informs them, "All 18 of us?" the question is answered with a nod

"I sense chaos" Renjun muttered.

"Jisung, would you be okay?" the problem is, they've been way too busy lately even Jisung himself. With the constant interviews and traveling and extra practices, this marks the fifth day Jisung has gone without slipping that week, and that is a record.

Jisung had been feeling extremely little he's sure he'll drop but maybe he could endure it till after dinner? "Yeah hyung, I'll be fine" none of them looked convinced.

True to his words, Taeyong appeared knocking on Dreamies' door 6 o'clock sharp, "Kids we're about to go now!!" he fondly watches as how Chenle runs around screaming in a mix of Korean and Chinese for a particular jacket.

Jeno and Jaemin digging through a pile of clothes, Renjun busy packing a bag of who knows what, but his attention was glued to the three figures on the couch. Jisung sitting with Donghyuck doing his hair while Mark helps him wear his socks and shoes.

He squeals so hard inside because what's cuter than two maknaes babying another maknae?

He didn't question it when Jisung hangs onto a dolphin plush or how Mark gives the maknae a piggyback ride the entire way to the car. He heard Jaemin asking "Did you bring his jacket? He might get cold" but he paid no mind.

But to say the leader hadn't noticed the change of attitude is definitely ridiculous. First it was Jisung occasionally being more babyish than usual, Ten had told them not to press on it. But now the entire unit is practically treating Jisung like he's a toddler.

From how frequently Mark and Hyuck calls the other Dreamies specifically asking about Jisung when they're away with 127 to that one time he caught the two buying toys as in actual children toys not so secretly (He quotes "Sungie will love this!!")

And the most surprising part? Jisung lets them, heck he enjoys it!

Somehow Taeyong guesses that the Dreamies manage to click in with Jisung about it, and it drives his curiosity wild. Usually Ten would ride with the Dreamies but today Taeyong switched with him, thinking maybe he could spot something.

_"Mommy I'm hungry...."_

Woah, did.... did he hear that one right? He has a strong urge to turn around from the passenger seat, but maybe if he acted like he didn't hear that one........

"Shhhh......I know sweetie, we'll be there soon okay?" Um okay? As much as pet names are a thing within them, he's never used 'sweetie' before. "Do you think hyung heard? I hope not" he almost couldn't hear Jeno speaking.

"Sungie you gotta be quiet for a bit yeah? Can you do that for Baba?" Again, he could've missed that if he wasn't giving his full concentration.

"Actually...I'm sorry baby, but could you a least be middle for now? Daddy promise we'll make up to you later?" Mark whispers

So many questions, so much confusion, first there was calling Donghyuck mommy then Renjun's Baba and now Mark calling himself Daddy? He hears Jisung whining a bit, that's when he decides to turn around, and he definitely did not miss how every other boy except Jisung jumped in surprise and almost looks terrified.

"Is everything okay Jisung?" trying to get them to think he had only heard the whine, "Yup hyung, just a little tired"

Jisung answers with a grin, but the truth is he was irritated. He had felt that way for a little while but Jisung doesn't pay the negative emotion any mind.

They arrive at said restaurant and Taeyong once again notice the Dreamies flocking around Jisung, some holding his hand.

They were led to a VIP room, there were 3 tables. The first table has Donghyuck, Mark, Jisung, Chenle, Kun and Lucas

The second table is occupied by Taeyong, Johnny, Ten, Jungwoo, Jeno and Jaemin

The third table got Renjun, Taeil, Dooyoung, Yuta, Sicheng and Jaehyun.

The ordering felt like a debate war and thank god there were multiple waiter and waitresses going around, Jisung played with his fingers, bored out of his mind. They insist he leaves Lelenie in the car to not draw suspicion.

Mark is conversing with Lucas while Kun and Chenle are speaking in rapid fire mandarin. Haechan is on his phone and he just realized he didn't bring his along.

Jisung just suddenly grows annoyed, it was so loud with chatters and laughter yet no one is paying attention to him. He didn't know why but he feels the need to scream and...and....kick something!

And NCT are about to see what a littlespace deprived Jisung could behave like

"Jisung? Is there something bothering you?" Donghyuck caregiver senses caught the younger being fussy. And that was the last straw before Jisung finally losses it.

Donghyuck yelps when Jisung stomps his feet and kicks hard on one of the table's leg, the action startled everyone present at said table, Lucas who overreacts accidently knocks over his glass and now there's sharp shards on the floor. Jisung wasn't done though

"Jisung!! What was that for?!" the elder scolds him.

But the now completely little boy, turns to face Haechan and growls (honestly it would be cute if he wasn't throwing a tantrum) at him. "Sungie bored!!! Sungie no like it here!! Wanna go home!! Want toys!! Wanna play!!" he's full out shouting at Haechan, thankfully the walls are thick enough.

Chenle and Haechan tries to hold him in order to calm him down but he's proving to be difficult, the other members are too surprised and confused to acknowledged Jisung's rudeness.

Johnny and Dooyoung looking like they want to get up and help but at the same time clueless on what to do.

"Jisung, be quiet!" Jeno had got up going to help them, Mark makes his way towards Renjun who's trying to find something that could clam Jisung down in his bag. "Give me his paci"

Mark quickly snatches it, and proceeds to give it to Jisung who's squirming and rioting under Jeno's hold. The rest of NCT just watched, after all the Dreamies seems to know what they're doing.

"NO!" Jsiung smacks away Marks hand, the blue pacifier flinging in the air.

That's when the line is drawn, Jisung instantly regrets when Jaemin's face turn into that of a frown, not pleased at all by his current behavior.

"Jisung," His voice isn't gentle anymore.

"Park Jisung, that was very rude of you, we're all very disappointed in you right now. Baby we know you want to be little and we promised we'll make it up to you later. But you're being rude, that's time out for you. Now, you apologize to Daddy and everyone then it's off to the corner to think about what you just did"

Jisung had stopped rioting, he looks at the floor, wanting to cry. He rarely acts out actually that it's almost unusual for him, so in short, he rarely gets punished.

"I'm sorry Daddy" and goes to the next person, "I'm sorry mama" and it kept on going till ghe's back with Jaemin. "I'm sorry papa" Jaemin nods and pulls a chair, placing it in a corner that's not too far from where Mark was sitting. "You're in timeout for 3 minutes"

So Jisung sat on the chair, hugging his legs close to his chest, the stares of the other members didn't exactly help. All the while everything was escalating, the hyungs are in varying degrees of surprised and shocked.

Jisung is acting like a total toddler, and he's calling the other Dreams by these nicknames and wow kudos to Jaemin with that one, boy knows how to handle the situation really well.

"Okay, what was that?" Dooyoung started first. "Hyung, I feel bad, it's just something small"

Yuta and Jaehyun who are sweeping away the glass looks at Chenle with an eyebrow raised, "No Chenle, he won't learn if we let him off" Jaemin adds.

"Why was he acting that way?" Jungwoo asks, his eyes keep looking over to Jisung who looks like a small child.

"Lemme take a sip cuz this gonna take a while" Donghyuck takes a sip of his water, and sighs "Settle down, you're in for a ride hyungs" so they tell them, from how they discover Jisung to everything about little Jisung.

There were lots of reactions, cooing, gasping, squealing, but everyone shared one same thought, the whole idea is very cute. Soon 3 minutes are up, Jaemin walks over to Jisung, "time's up, is there anything you want to say Sungie?" the little jumped into the elder's arms, sobbing.

"Sungie sorry" he sobs, "It's okay baby" Jaemin lulled, Jisung sucks on his thumb.

"No no no Jisungie" Chenle who had picked up the pacifier just now hands it to Jisung, who gladly close his lips around the dummy. Taeyong puts a hand over his heart, Jonny and Ten saw him and follow suit.

"Sun'gie wan mom'my" Jisung says while he makes grabby hands at Haechan, who greatly takes the maknae from Jaemin and sat down with Jisung on his lap.

"Haechan is mommy?" Jungwoo asks, "Yup, I'm baba, Jeno is dada, Jaemin is papa, Mark hyung is daddy and Chenle is mama"

"Okay, ya'll are being too adorable. This is bad for my health!"

"Will we get nicknames too?" Kun speaks up, "We don't know, maybe you should ask Sungie" Chenle answers, gesturing at the younger.

"Sungie say hi to the other hyungs" Haechan syas, Jisung looks up shyly and wave his hand, the pacifier falling from his mouth as he speaks, good thing it was clipped to his clothes.

"Hi hyungies, Jisungie is wittle"

If this was an animation world, there'll be heart eyes, melting into puddles and bursting into hearts. Taeyong got up, he reaches out for Jisung but the younger clings tightly onto Donghyuck.

"Sungie, it's okay. It's just Taeyong hyung"

"Jisungie no want, Sungie want mommy" the little persists, Taeyong is a bit disappointed, oaky maybe a lot disappointed but he figures that the Dreamies apparently hold a special place in little Jisung's heart. Donghyuck may have smirk too widely, proud that he's one of Jisung's favorites.

When the door knocked, Renjun handed Haechan a facemask to cover the pacifier. Taeyong explained that there had been a little accident with a glass and soon their food is served.

Jisung tugs on Chenle's shirt "mama". Chenle didn't need to think twice or ask, he simply pulls Jisung's plate over and proceeds to feed the younger.

Jisung would giggle every now and then when Chenle accidently got a smudge of the sauce around his lips because he kept moving, the Chinese would go 'yah!' and wipe off the smudge with a napkin. Feeding little Jisung can be a hard task when said boy could move around.

Renjun quickly finish his meal, "Chenle, go eat. I'll feed him"

they switched places and Jisung did a small cheer of "Yay Baba!!" which everyone else stop eating to coo at. "Wah, I can't believe this. Since when did my two children grew up so fast?" Kun exclaims

It was rare to see the two younger Chinese so parent-ish, maybe not for Renjun but Chenle is so out of character.

"Ge, you're old" and Kun knew they'll always be the same boys that'll stress his head.

"Sungie finish!!" another cheer erupted from the younger after seeing he's eaten every last bit of the bibimbap, Renjun softly ruffles his hair "Good job baby chick, you've been very good. And you know what good boys get?"

Jisung's eyes lit up like stars, although he's not used to punishments, he's very knowing about rewards. And said boy squeals when Mark hands him a lollipop, "YES!! Sungie loves lollipops!!! Sungie loves hyungies!!!"

Haechan swears, he saw Johnny and Jungwoo fainting, NCT truly overdosed on the maknae's cuteness that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAAAYY!!
> 
> From this point, the stories will be One-shots of Little Jisung with his hyungies  
> Mainly Dreamies cuz they're his main caregivers.   
> I may do a bit of Little Jisung & the rest of the kpop industry if you guys want
> 
> Go ahead and comment if you want to read anything specific about Little jisung!!


	6. Babysitters Us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jisungie wants to be little but Dream hyungies are out....  
> U hyungs are here to babysit!

Jisung rolls on his bed, he had just got back from dance practice and is dying to be little. The problem?

None of his Dream hyungs are at the dorms. Haechan and Mark has NCT127 practices, Renjun and Chenle got Korean classes, Jaemin has his own schedules while Jeno needs to attend some rap classes.

Jisung's vocal teacher isn't in so he's free for the remains of the day, any other time he'll be locking himself up in his room and play games but the last time he was little was that dinner night 4 days ago.

The hyungs haven't approach the matter personally with him yet, so he's not sure what they think.

It's not like he can't be little by himself, he's done it before when it was still a secret. But hyungs made a rule that he's not allowed to be little unless there's someone to watch over him. Jisung groans

should he go to the other hyungs? 127 are out of the question, the U hyungs?

Ten did say he'd be with Kun, Lucas and Jungwoo hyung for the day, but Jisung doesn't know if it's okay to bother them.

_"Ask, don't be afraid to ask"_

He remembers Mark saying that to him, and honestly it really wouldn't hurt to ask right? Jisung exits the dorm and marches over to the U's dorm. Nervously he knocks on the door, the door opened revealing Kun.

"Sungie? Is there something wrong baby?" Jisung nearly lost it when Kun called him baby.

"A-are hyungs...b-busy?" Jisung could die from embarrassment with how he's stuttering, not a great time to be middle "No, not at all.....why?" But Jungwoo shoves Kun away

"Jisungie!! Our cute maknae!!" He pulls Jisung into a hug and boom, goodbye adult headspace.

Jisung buries deeper into Jungwoo, wanting to feel as small as possible. "Jisung PWARKK!!! What are you doing here man?!?" Lucas shouted when Jungwoo brings him to the living room.

Jisung flinched at the sudden high volume, clinging tightly onto his hyung. Ten who has yet to say anything notices right away.

"Are you......little right now?" Kun finally got back, and saw that Jisung indeed was acting like a little. Jisung shyly nods

"Sungie wanna be wittle but Daddy says Sungie no wittle awone" there was a short pause from the two Chinese, Kun and Lucas are still trying to process those words. "I see, so you came to us?" Ten asks again, but Jisung suddenly looks scared

"Yungies no want Sungie wittle?"

Jungwoo who was too preoccupied with cooing internally inside was first to panic, "Oh baby, of course not. You can come to us anytime!" he scoops the maknae up and carries him.

"Should I call Dream about this?" Kun asks, it was weird yet at the same time really natural how everyone now sees the other Dreamies as Jisung's parents.

Taeyong is CANCELLED.

"Yeah, they should know" Kun taps on his phone, he couldn't bother with those who has classes and schedules but Mark or Haechan might be taking a break.

"Haechannie?"

_"hello hyung, why the sudden call?"_

"Um you see, Jisung is with us right now and he's little-"

_"Oh my god, is he hurt? Did something bad happened?! Do I need to come over?!?"_

"Calm down momma bird, he's not hurt, in fact he only slipped when Jungwoo hugged him"

 _"Thank god, you scared me hyung!"_ he hears the younger calming down an equally panicked Mark over the line. "It's just that...what do we do? He wants to be little and we don't know anything aside the things you said about him" Kun rolls his eyes when Haechan laughs.

_"Gosh hyung, just treat him like a kid. Oh yeah, ask him how old is he just so you know. And his things are in the drawers next to his bed, try not to let him nap too long, don't spoil him too much with sweets, his rules and punishments guidelines are in the drawer too but he's usually obedient, so don't worry. Oh! And at least two bottles or sippy cups of milk, any problem, just call"_

Kun wasn't sure he remembered everything, it sounded like rapid fire rapping in his ears.

 _"Hyung, you're naturally a mom. Gotta go! Bye, take good care of him!"_ and the phone goes beep. "Well?" Ten looks at him.

"I guess we're babysitting the Dream's baby"

Jungwoo did a victory danced with Jisung still in his arms, "Jungwoo stop! You're going to drop him" Kun takes Jisung from the younger. The eldest Chinese stares at the boy he's holding, a warmth feeling swarmed over him.

"We'll have lots of fun kay?"

"And you say you're not a mom"

"Quiet, I am DAD"

_

They had to go to the Dreams dorm since Jisung's stuff is there, Ten carefully helps him change and bathe. "Baby, you gotta get out" Jisung pouts, crossing his arms and buries himself into the water. "No!" he hugs a duck bath toy tightly.

"Sungie wan pway wif Duckie!!" and Ten is soaked from head to toe from all the splashing he's getting each time he tries to get Jisung out of the tub.

"Kuuuunnnn" he whines for the elder, but Lucas is the one who answered the call.

The tall male burst into laughter seeing the Thai male, "Jisung got you good!" Jisung too chimes in the laughter. Lucas bend down, the youngest quickly moving further away hands ready to splash Lucas if he tries anything.

"Hey bud, come on. If you come out, we can...play firemen together!! How about that? We can save people from fires!!" Jisung stares down, seemingly contemplating the idea. Seconds later, he grins and throws his arms open for Lucas to pick him up.

"Otay!!!"

Ten stares dumbstruck at the younger boy, "How did you...?" Lucas winked, picks Jisung up and wraps the boy in towels. Lucas lay Jisung on his bed, Kun had already lay out his clothes. "Wait he's three now, do you think he needs.....?"

Ten didn't say it but Jisung still blushed, "Yes hyungies"

Lucas and Ten awed, the elder grabs a diaper from one of the drawers and puts it on Jisung, Lucas proceeds to slip on the chick onesie Kun had chosen.

"Baby chick, which one do you want?" Lucas showed his two pacis, Jisung makes grabby hands at the yellow one.

"Guys, are you done? Time for him to drink his bottle!" Kun calls out, Ten carries Jisung out, the younger snuggling close to him. Jungwoo uwu-ed for the hundredth time, he fishes out his phone and snaps a few pics.

Ten places Jisung onto Kun's lap, the male adjusts the little so that he could lay his head. Jisung accepts the bottle and contently drinks his milk.

While Kun feeds Jisung, the other three searches for Jisung's toys. "Okay, woah" There were more than they expected.

The toy box is filled to the brimmed with toys, "Let's get only some cuz we don't wanna let him make too much of a big mess"

When Jisung is done he jumps at Lucas, "We pway fi'man?" Lucas could scream and die then and there but held it in. "Of course!!"

The hall is a mess, Ten and Kun 'screams' help and wave their arms frantically on the sofa. "Somebody help us the building is on FIRE!" Jungwoo whose got Jisung on his back as he pretends to be a fire engine makes the sirens sound and crawls all over the place.

"Over there Captain!!" Lucas, playing a fellow fireman says, they were sure he's just as engrossed in his character as Jisung is. "I swee it!!"

Jungwoo chukles and march over to the 'burning' makeshift building. Jisung pulls out a water gun (but without water cuz Kun isn't moping later) and shoots 'water' at the building.

"Ca'mon!! Jum!!!" the pacifier dangles from his onesie, Ten and Kun looks at each other, smirks appearing on their faces.

They both jumped at once, tackling all three of the other in the process and tickles them. Lucas laughs like the maniac he is while Jungwoo for once can be heard.

"S-stwop it hyungies!!" Jisung muttered between giggles, "Hooray for Captain Jisung!! You saved the day!!" Jungwoo carries Jisung on his shoulders. There's more laughter and a few rounds of hide and seek which the hyungs are very terrible at, Jisung is glad he came to them.

"Holy shit-"

"NO CURSING WONG YUKHEI"

Jungwoo puts him down, "um....hyungies.." Jisung calls out to them, his face red. "Why? honey what's wrong?" Kun asks, but he quickly see what the problem is.

"Sungie...change pwease?" Jisung is looking at the floor, although it's more like looking at Ten. "Oh baby, don't be embarrass. C'mere I'll change you"

 Lucas picks him up, and brings him to Jisung's room. "You sure you got this? I can do it" Jungwoo asks, "I can!!"

He carefully changes Jisung's diapers, tickling Jisung when he sees the boy dying in embarrassment."Lucasss Hyungie~ Stooop~"

Lucas dress him up again and carries him back to the living room, their dorm door suddenly opens and in come Jeno and Chenle. Jisung lit up and instantly runs at them, he jumps into Chenle's open arms.

"Mama!! Dada!! Sungie miss you!!!" he kisses Chenle all over on his cheeks, Jeno pouts "What about dada? No kissies?"

jisung gasps, he hops off Chenle and proceeds to repeat his actions at Jeno. "I hope he wasn't too much trouble?"

The four shook their heads at Jeno, despite being drained from all the babysitting stuff. "He was an angel" Ten says, maybe a bit sarcastically when he remembers the bath time situation.

"Sungie, we're gonna go back, say goodbye to your hyungs" Chenle ushers him, Jisung gives each hyung a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Than' you hyungies!! Today Sungie had wots of fun!!" The four members of U are trying hard not to bust into screaming and squeals.

"Bye hyungs, thanks for babysitting him" Chenle said.

As they walk back to their own dorms, Jisung turn to the two, "Dada, mama, wat's 'hooly shi'?"

Jeno stare at the little dumbstruck, while Chenle tries to decipher what Jisung just said.

"I don't trust U hyungs to babysit him ever again" the eldest of the three muttered, leaving a confused Chenle and Jisung.

 

 

 


	7. Mama Issues

"Chenle, can you please go get more milk powder from the store?" He hears Renjun telling him, Chenle groans, he finally done cleaning the bathroom after Jisung's bath (Even though Jeno was the one who bathed Jisung) and is about to play with the little.

"Can't Jeno hyung go? I want to play with Sungie"

"Well Jeno just left and Sungie needs to take his lunch now, stop complaining and go already" Chenle frowns

"I can feed him" he's never done it before, mostly cuz hyungs don't trust him not to make a mess of things. Jisung looks up at them from his coloring, the raise in volume between the two got his attention.

"And let you let Jisung make a mess? No thank you. Please Lele, I rather not we argue in front of him" Chenle sighs in defeat

"Mama?" Chenle smiles at the little and gently peck his cheek, "I'll be back in a jiffy kay? We'll play later" Renjun picks up the maknae

"Buy some treats too, someone has been really good lately, haven't you baby chick?"

Jisung grins widely at the mention of treats, he hugs Renjun tightly and press his lips against Renjun's cheek. The hug nearly causing the boy to fall over, Chenle grabs his jacket, slip on sneakers and rush out to complete his task.

Surprisingly unfortunate of him, he had to get one of the hyungs to drive him to a much further store since the one close to the dorms is closed. Kun gladly complies

"Ge it's not fair, I'm just as much of a caregiver as they are but they wouldn't let me do anything then cleaning up after Jisung and play with him." Chenle complains.

"Well what do you want to do for Jisung?"

"Ge, I want to tuck him in bed, and feed him or help him bathe. I love playing with him, but I want to do more than that. But they wouldn't let me just because apparently I'm still a child" the sulky Chinese boy rants out his frustrations.

"They keep giving me these stupid reasons that I might accidently get Jisung hurt or make mess while doing those things, yet no one is topping Jeno from bathing Jisung even though each time he did the bathroom would be covered in soap from top to bottom. It's not fair"

Kun could only have sympathy for him. "Maybe you should talk to them, they'll surely understand"

"It's not like I haven't tried, they won't even give me a chance" tings got worse when he had to wait a long line for the cashier. When Kun finally dropped him off at the dorms, he opens the door only to see Jisung no longer in his oversized mickey sweater and leggings but in his usual clothes on the couch on his phone.

"Chenle! You're back, what took you so long?" The youngest asks, the clock shows 1:20 pm, meaning he's been gone for nearly an hour and that their dance practice will start in 30 minutes. "Oh, you're big already" Jisung blushes

"Yeah, I am" Chenle still doesn't understand why Jisung still get all red and embarrass each time they mention him being little.

"God, you're finally back. Hurry up and changed, manager hyung will come to pick us up soon" Chenle annoyedly shove the plastic bag at Renjun and stomps towards his room. "What's wrong with him?" Renjun asks, a bit surprised.

"I don't know, but something is bothering him, that's for sure"

"Urgh, teenagers and your constant mood swings" Renjun snorts, "Hyung you're like a year older than him, plus don't blame him, blame puberty"

Chenle knew it's ridiculous to be upset, but he had looked forward so badly to spend at least some time with little Jisung. He feels this great irritation, why must he had gone for so long? He hears Jsiung coming in the room

"lele you okay? You seem...mad?" Jisung says to him, slight traces of fear on his face.

"Oh no no, not at all baby. It's just that can I hold your hand?" Jisung flushed at the use of the nickname, "Um sure?" they locked hands and walk out, or more like Chenle guiding Jisung out.

Jisung is about to get his shoes but Chenle beat him to it. He motions for Jisung to sit so that he could help him put on his socks and shoes.

"Lele, I'm not little right now, it's okay" it's probably the most normal thing ever for him while in headspace but having someone treat him like a little when he's not little is a bit weird.

"I know Sungie, but...please? I really.... need this"

He couldn't explain it, this undying desire to just see Jisung as a small helpless child that needs all the help, it was actually starting to stressed him out when he couldn't do these things to Jisung. Jisung simply complies, staying silent as Chenle do his thing.

"Ch- Wait, is Jisung little?" Renjun appears out of nowhere, "No, I'm not" and he's 100% sure he isn't middle as well. "Just because he's not little doesn't mean he's my baby any less" Chenle snapped, he then pulls Jisung up and fix the younger's coat.

"Chenle you're acting...different, is there something wrong?"

"Nothing hyung" and he pulls Jisung with him, leaving a confused Renjun at the door.

At dance practice, everyone noticed the way Chenle is more focused on Jisung rather than the practice itself. He'll fan the boy, make sure he drinks plenty of water and fussed with the youngest's hair when it got messed up.

"Are you hungry baby? I have a granola bar in my bag if you do"

It's not that Jisung is annoyed, he's just really on the edge of slipping and Chenle's constant babying is pushing him. "Hyung stop it...I..I might slip"

"Chenle leave him alone, let the boy breathe!" Jaemin exclaims, Chenle stares at Jisung, suddenly dumbfound.

"Oh um...I'm sorry, I didn't know what came over me" Renjun sat next to him, switching to their mother tongue.

"Le, I know you're upset over something. I hope you know that you can trust us to tell, we care about you and it's clearly about Jisung, what's going on bud?" Chenle tore his gaze away

"You wanna know? Fine, I'm sick of this" the confession startled him. Chenle switches to Korean.

"I'm sick of everyone one of you hyungs restricting me from doing certain things for Jisung, I'm his caregiver too hyungs! I'm so annoyed that each time it's bath time or snack time, you'll pull him away and just won't let me do it. I know this is such a small matter but don't know why I feel like pulling my hair out of frustration each time you pull him away from me. It's unfair hyungs"

"Chenle....I...I didn't realized" Jisung mumbled. "It's not that I don't want to play with you Sungie, but I want to at least get a turn to do those other stuff with you too" Chenle says, pulling the younger in a hug.

"Chenle......okay, we admit that. We were wrong....... we shouldn't have underestimate and restricted you" Mark speaks.

"We promised we'll be fairer from now on okay? We're sorry baby" Jeno says, ruffling chenle's hair. "He's a caregiver" Donghyuck suddenly says

"What? Of course I am!"

"No, as in, you're a caregiver by...nature? It's kinda the same way as how Jisung is a little, except you're a caregiver. I've read about caregivers who are naturally just that, Jisung gets stressed if he can't slip, you get stressed when you can't be your role to take care of others."

"Oh.... I didn't know? But I relate to that I guess, I've always wanted a younger sibling to care for" Jisung smiles

"Mama? Sungie four!!" Jisung chants. "Oh dear, Jaemin, Jeno I'm thinking scenario R for today" Renjun says, stretching his limbs. "What's scenario R?"

"Jaemin would accidently punched Jeno and I'll come in to break the fight but I made it worse, dance teacher hyungnim would see it's useless to practice anymore since three of us are fighting" Donghyuck lits up "Count me in!!"

Chenle pull Jisung onto his lap, "Mama, Sungie loves you!!" Chenle's heart skipped in glee, he gently place a kiss on the younger boy's cheeks.

"Mama loves you too baby chick"


	8. Playground and Lost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark and Renjun brings their Little to a playground  
> But something happened

“Come on baba!!! daddy!! Quickly!!” Jisung jumps and skips, Mark sighs but smiles adoringly. Renjun laughs from the dining table. The leader finally got some time off, and Jisung had slipped.

The boy is now hyper and full of energy, five-year-old Jisung can be pretty feisty.

Mark is helplessly trying to get Jisung to sit so that he could dress the younger in his jacket, shoes and hat for their little outdoor trip, Xiumin once told him about a Park that’s not too far away from their dorm that’s almost always void of people.

A perfect place to bring littles out to play without drawing attention.

When the eldest announced the news, Jisung slipped immediately. The youngest bouncing off with excitement, he never got to play as a little outside before!!

“Baby chick, daddy needs you to stay still” he pleads again, this time Jisung gives him a giggle, nuzzles his nose with Mark’s and complies.

Renjun cooed, he too has a task of his own. He packed a water bottle, milk formula just in case, and other necessities and extras like snacks and treats.

Jisung is dressed in a light green oversized bunny sleeveless hoodie, grey shorts and some sneakers.

Once everything is ready, both caregivers are in between the little, holding his hand.

They got in a car, Dooyoung seated in the driver’s seat. “Don’t get in trouble boys” he says.

“Yes hyungie!! Baba and daddy take good care of Sungie!” Jisung exclaims proudly, the two older boys feel their heart melt at the comment.

Dooyoung awed, Jisung is so adorable. He would’ve stayed to play with them but he’s got a recording to attend. Renjun buckle up the seat belts for Jisung.

Throughout they journey, they sang songs from Pink Fong. Mark made funny faces to the songs, and Jisung laughs and laughs.

They arrived shortly after, thanked Dooyoung and proceeds to enter the Park. There’s really no one there and the place is empty even in bored daylight.

Jisung’s steps turns into sprints when he saw the playground.

The little screamed in joy and climb in the playhouse, “Daddy, baba come find Sungie!!” Renjun places the bag on a bench while Mark waste no time ‘looking’ for Jisung.

“My my…where could daddy’s baby boy be?”

He pretended he didn’t saw Jisung running next to him, nor did he hear the giggles.

Mark loved this, a time where Jisung can be the child he never got to be in his childhood, do all the things he didn’t get to do in his time as a young child.

Renjun too joins in, a smirk on his face as he saw Jisung’s back facing him. Stealthily, he tip toed as quietly as he could be and tackles the younger. Jisung screams and laughs.

Mark and Renjun chased him back and forth all over the place, Jisung keeps running up and down the stairs and slides, nearly fell while hanging from the monkey bars and enjoys himself greatly playing on the seesaw with both hyungs taking turn sitting opposite of him.

“honey, lets cool down first. Baba brought snacks” Mark carries Jisung over, putting the little down on the bench next to Renjun.

Renjun gives him a jam sandwich, he packed those, some grapes and some biscuits. Jisung gobbles down the sandwich hungrily, he was starving after all that running and playing.

Mark wipes away bits of jam from Jisung’s face with a napkin.

“Can Jisungie have more?” he asks, Renjun chuckles at him. He takes out another sandwich from a container and gives it to Jisung, Jisung happily accepts it and eats.

“What do you say Sungie?” Renjun asks, acting hurt with a pout on his face.

Jisung saw this, widen his eyes and panics, “Thank you baba! It’s really yummy” Mark rolls his eyes, a smile tugged on his lips.

“Seriously?” Renjun grins, “Gotta teach my boy some manners you know?”

Soon the little is full, and back to play. This time Renjun stayed at the bench, typing away on his phone while Mark watches Jisung.

“Jisungie, lets go on the swing yeah?” Jisung smiles widely, already running for the swings.

Jisung sat on the seat, Mark stood behind him and starts pushing the boy. “higher daddy!! Push harder!!” he shouts all the while in fit of laughs and giggles.

“Alright, hold on tight!”

Renjun heard them, shakes his head with a grin. He gets up to snaps a few pictures of the two.

“Mark hyung, careful or he might fall” he reminds the elder.

After playing with the swings, Renjun takes out a ball that he packed with them.

“Baba bring ball?! YAY!! You’re the best Baba!!” Jisung takes the ball and goes of running and throwing it. “Aww, if only Haechan is here to hear that, he’ll be so mad”

“Can you go? I’m exhausted, Jisung is so hyper! Good thing we brought him out” Mark calls out, slumping down on the bench.

“Sure hyung”

He follows Jisung, busily taking picture after picture of the little. The tall maknae skipping about and throwing the ball, Renjun awed and proceeds to look through all the pictures he’s taken.

At that moment, Jisung accidently threw his ball into a jungle-ish part of the playground.

Sighing he runs into the tall greens to find it, unknown to him, his hyung didn’t saw him disappearing into it. Jisung shudders, the place is really scary to his Little eyes.

The tress towers over him, and the tall weeds are making it hard to find the ball.

But Jisung is determined, he moves around, getting deeper and deeper. His eyes lit up when he saw something red and yellow amongst the bushes.

He runs towards it to retrieve his ball but tripped on a tree root. Jisung yelps as he falls on knees, the ground scratching it. The pain shakes his entire body, he whimpers and cries.

“Baba!! Daddy!!!”

But he couldn’t see or hear them, Jisung is really terrified now. It snapped him out of Little Space once he registers his situation.

“Hyung? Renjun hyung!! Mark hyung!!!” he calls out, but no answer. He carefully stands up, hissing at the wound on his knees and a bit of scratches on his arm.

“Where am I?” he picks up the ball, unsure what to do.

He could keep moving but he wouldn’t know if he’s going deeper or nearer to them.

“Hyung!!!!!!”

He screams loudly, his eyes brimming with tears. Jisung wants to go back, this isn’t fun anymore.

“Jisung!!!! Jisung Can you hear me?!?!!!!”

A very faint shout could be heard, Jisung immediately tries to detect where it came from.

“Hyung!!!! I’m here!!!! Over here!!!!” he shouts back.

The sounds of footsteps stomping and rusting of bushes filled the air. Jisung hides behind a tree, scared that it might be a dangerous wild animal. He hugs the boy tight in his embrace.

“Jisung!!!!”

At the call of his name, he turns to look and saw his two worried sick hyungs. Jisung tackles at them, throwing himself in their arms. “Oh my gosh!! We’re so worried!!!”

Mark hugs the boy close, he nearly had a heart attack when Renjun came running to him, sobbing in pure panic that Jisung disappeared.

He cradles the small maknae in his embrace, Renjun doing the same.

“let’s get out of here first”

They walked out of the place, Jisung still tightly clinging to Mark. “Are you…?”

Jisung shakes his head, “No, I’m too scared to” Mark frowns, how could they have been so careless.

“I’m sorry Jisung, I shouldn’t have turn away even for just a second. Oh gosh, thank god you’re okay” Mark lets Renjun take Jisung.

“Can we go home? Please?” the boy could still feel the helplessness he was in, his mind racing with billions of possibilities that they won’t find him ever again.

“Of course, Jisung please…. never ever do that again okay?” Renjun lulls.

“Do we tell the others about this?” Mark asks

“We can’t keep this from them, especially Chenle. He moms over Jisung way more than Kun, Taeyong and Dooyoung hyung combined over us”

They called up Johnny this time, the elder would ask why do they look so fear-stricken and Jisung looked like he’s been crying but seeing that they refuse to speak……he leaves them be.


	9. Nursing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haechan is also a Caregiver!
> 
> But what happened when Jisung and Haechan are alone at the dorms?

Haechan was in the US with 127 when he found out he was just like Chenle, a Caregiver.

What occurred was his usual self being drown by stress and tiredness but nothing seems to work, not even games, wilding out in his hotel room or even eating would help.

So, he decided to ask the hyungs for help, but when he entered the room Jaehyun and Taeil shared, it clicked in.

Taeil is till their clothes from the day on while laying on his tummy on the bed, busily typing away on his phone. Jaehyun nowhere in sight.

Haechan remembers himself nagging and scolding Taeil, even going to the extend of helping him change into pajamas.

Although the elder had wordlessly let him do as he pleases, that didn’t stop Haechan from burning with embarrassment at how he treated the eldest of them all like how he would treat Little Jisung.

When he got back, the first thing he did is talking about with the other Caregiver. Chenle may have laughed too hard at how he went Caregiver headspace over Taeil out of all of them.

It was interesting, he never realized just how much of a Caregiver he actually is.

“Well that explains why Jisung always prefers you and Chenle over us all” Mark says, Jisung blushed “I don’t know how to say this but, it feels……nice to be around them when I’m little” he admits.

“I did research too, some said Caregivers have this soothing aura that relaxes littles” Renjun adds.

With terms comes special treatments, when they found out Chenle was a Caregiver, priorities go to him. Meaning he gets to do most of the Little things with Jisung since it was a need in order to cope.

Now Haechan falls into the same category, he gets it too.

It was clear the other didn’t mind at all, as if their moments with Jisung only narrowing down to playing with him and only taking care of him when none of the Caregivers are around did not at all bothered them.

Donghyuck and Chenle can’t relate.

_

It was raining and cold, Jisung lazily slumps on the couch all curled next to Donghyuck with a paci in his mouth. A Drama is being played, the elder hadn’t even notice Jisung falling asleep on his lap.

They were Dorm-alone.

It was only till the 9th episode when Jisung whines and woke up, but he doesn’t get up. Instead, the now little maknae stared at Donghyuck with innocent eyes.

Haechan grins widely, Jisung slipped.

But he’s very confused when Jisung doesn’t try getting up.

“Sungie, can you please sit up for Mommy?” yet to no avail, Jisung continues to stare at him almost confusedly.

Donghyuck pulls the boy up to sit up, Jisung smiles and giggles, his mouth pouring out incoherent words. Donghyuck froze, could it be?

“Ahhh-mammaa…” Jisung babbles on, the pacifier falling from his mouth and dangles from the clip. He proceeds to shove two fingers in his mouth, thinking he had lost his paci.

“Sungie…. can you give me a number?”

But Jisung, who fell over laughing at him ignored the question thrown.

Great, Jisung is non-verbal.

It’s almost scary, they never met Jisung’s little self that’s younger than two. Let alone, a non-verbal age Little Jisung. And to think Donghyuck will need to deal with him for the day on his own until they return.

Getting half lost in his own Caregiver headspace, he did what he always does when Jisung regresses. Change his clothes and puts on diapers when it seems like he needed it.

But non-verbal Jisung is a literal baby that’s no more than 9 months at least.

So, in other words there’s not much you can do with him.

Haechan placed Jisung on his lap and turned on some children channel. He then finds himself paying attention to the phone in his hands as he goes through his social medias and gallery.

It had only been 15 minutes when Jisung suddenly starts to sob, his yes watering as he cries. “Shhh, it’s okay. Mommy’s here” he knows he can’t possibly leave Jisung to go and prepare milk. But Jisung then claws at his shirt, as if wanting for something.

“Um…...what is it sweetheart?” Jisung pouts, more whining follows, his hand clutching the hem of Donghyuck’s shirt so tightly it might rip (Just because his mind tells him he’s small and little does not mean he’s still isn’t their tallest huge hands maknae)

Okay, his Caregiver side is definitely kicking in, because how is Jisung looking so much smaller and vulnerable right now? And why is this nagging feeling in the back of his mind is telling him something that he’s quite surprised at himself for thinking about.

Haechan contemplates, can he really……?

He slowly lifts up his shirt, hitching it all the way up to exposed his chest. Jisung smiles in delight, he leans to close his lips around one of Donghyuck’s nipple, sucking on it as if he’s being nursed.

Haechan feels a lot of things at once that the overwhelming feeling nearly drove him into crying.

What is this feeling? Like he just wants to hold Jisung close and tight and protect the younger. He feels…. motherly? fond?

Honestly, he doesn’t know. But at that moment it truly feels like he’s the mother to the child in his arms.

Jisung continue to suck, and while he does Donghyuck runs a hand through his hair, savoring each second of this. Anyone else would think this is wrong and gross but it feels just nice. It feels right.

Not long after, Jisung fell asleep again. Donghyuck carefully pull down his shirt and carries the youngest to his room where he lay Jisung on his bed.

Donghyuck then carefully climbs in and situate himself next to the little.

Apparently, some of his movements startled Jisung, the boy whimpers with his eyes close shut and his hands reaching and trying to grasp something. Donghyuck quickly pulls up his shirt again, this time Jisung sucks on his other nipple.

The way Jisung looks so innocent and pure, nursing on Haechan’s chest. It melts the elder’s heart once more. He places his arms around Jisung and too fell asleep.

_

“Ji-Jisungie?” Haechan is woken up by the sound of sobs, Jisung sat next to him, back against the hyung as he buries his head in his hand. “Hyung I-I’m so sorry! I didn’t mean to go too f-far!” the boy cries.

 “Hey hey…. it’s okay, clam down….” Donghyuck lulled, “Hyung th-that wasn’t supposed to…”

“I liked it”

The youngest stares at him in disbelief, “I really do, it’s really nice, you don’t have to get upset. I’ll gladly let you do it again” he assures him. Jisung could only turns red in embarrassment over it. “Thanks hyung”


	10. Pwaydate with EXO

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Playdate withy EXO's littles! jummyeon and Jongin!

Jisung fidgets in his seat, unable to contain her nervousness. “Calm down little one, it’s only a playdate” Mark says in amusement. Although the boy had been looking forward to it all week, the very fact he’s going to a playdate with EXO’s two littles still made him nervous.

And he hasn’t even fully slip yet.

Xiumin had the honor of inviting them over, which the Dreamies all agreed to and even got permission from the older hyungs.

But unfortunately for them, only Mark, Haechan and Chenle are able to go with Jaehyun as ‘adult supervision’.

They arrived at EXO’s dorm shortly after, Jisung still hasn’t gone fully little. “Sungie? Are you sure you’ll be okay? You are awfully nervous……”

Chenle asks, holding onto Jisung’s shaking hands. “C-can I have my paci ple-please?”

Mark waste no time searching for it in the bag with Jisung’s things, he pulls out Jisung’s favorite chick pacifier and slips it into Jisung’s mouth. The younger calmed down a bit

“T’arry mwee maa’ ma” he says and open up his arms for Chenle to carry him.

Chenle, now used to carrying Jisung’s weight effortlessly carries him out of the car. Jaehyun smiles, he finds it very endearing how the Dreamies take care of the little maknae.

The oldest of the five knocks on the door, only for it to be swing open by none other than the supposedly little EXO member himself.

Jongin excitedly jumps in excitement seeing the guests

“Daddies!! They’re here!! They’re here!!!”

but it was quite the sight as Jongin was shirtless with only a pair of shorts on.

“Jongin!! We told you not to answer the door by yourself!!”

The little yelps and runs away giggling when a wild Sehun and Baekhyun appears trying to catch him. “You can’t catch me!! You can’t catch me!!” he singsongs.

The NCT members almost laugh at the scene themselves, Kyungsoo emerges to greet them. “We’re sorry about that, Jongin can be a lot hyper in little space. Come on in”

Jisung was still nervous, but Jongin did looked like he was a fun friend.

“Thank you sun-” but the elder cuts them off, “Nope, none of that formalities here. Just call us hyungs, but you can just call the littles by their names, they like it better that way”

Inside, the living room is a mess of pillows and building blocks.

Jummyeon is nestle in one a pile of pillows with a pacifier in his mouth, his attention however is given completely to watching the children show playing on the television.

Jongin who Sehun and Baekhyun finally caught, was helped into a shirt and the boy dives in the pile of blocks, towers already stacking high.

“Guys, something came up, I gotta run. See you back in 3?” They nod and waves Jaehyun goodbye.

Jisung would jump in to play already if it weren’t for Jongin being there, he was still a shy little bean.

“Jisung, these are EXO hyungnims. Say hi baby chick” Mark prompts him.

Jisung looks around seeing the other six looking at him expectantly. “H-hi….hyungies…”

He was only used to having his NCT hyungs around, so the little is in fact super shy around them.

Chanyeol, Baekhyun and Jongdae burst into fit of cooing, Baekhyun moves closer. “Can I hold you?”

But Jisung clings tighter onto his caregiver. Haechan and Chenle laughs lightly at it, “It’s okay, mommy, mama and daddy will be right here”

But Jisung is still far too hesitant to let go, Minseok smiles and moves closer as he pushes a whining Baekhyun away.

“Hi, little one. I’m Minseok but you can call me Min hyung. Let’s play yeah?” he holds out both arms.

Jisung stares at the older for a while and shocking everyone when he leans to go, Minseok carries the boy “Aww, aren’t you a cutie? What a precious little one” he adds, setting him down next to Jummyeon.

“How…. are you doing that?” Mark’s mouth hung agape, but Chenle and Donghyuck gasp in understanding.

Of course, “Hyung is a Caregiver too?” Donghyuck wonders out loud. “Yup, just me though.” He says.

“Hyungie” Donghyuck is almost startled when Jongin ran up to him with expectant eyes

“Hyungie wanna play with me? I build town!!” with his smile so bright and face filled with innocence. Who was Hyuck to say no?

“What about me? No for hyu…hyungie?” Chenle finds it awfully hard to refer himself as hyung to someone older than his own eldest bandmate, even more, his senior.

The other EXO members chuckle at him, “Hard eh? Don’t worry, it be like that at first” Chanyeol assures him.

Jongin smirks and pulls all three of them to sit down with him, he excitedly rambles about the buildings he had built and other things like his favorite stuffies and tv shows.

Baekhyun tried sitting close to Jisung who’s actually willing to lay next to Jummyeon.

He saw the little putting a thumb in his mouth, “Guys, paci for Sungie please” Mark was about to get it but Chenle beat him to it, he sighs with an amused smile, these Caregivers. Jisung accepts the pacifier and even lets the hyungs to massage his head.

“How old are you sweetie?” Jongdae asks, “Sun’gie isss thwee” Jisung says putting three fingers up. Jummyeon whines, he rubs his eyes as tears welled up.

“Da…da….dada…” he calls, Chanyeol quickly scoops him up, rocking the little in his arms.

“How old are they?” Haechan asks, “Jongin is usually 4 to 6 or older, while Jummyeon is almost never older than 3, and he’s rarely ever actually three, he was two a while ago but I guess he’s non-verbal now” Xiumin answers.

Chanyeol is trying but failing miserably to calm down the upset male, “A little help here? Kay, a LOT”

Haechan looks at Minseok for permission, seeing the elder nods.

He rushes up to take Jummyeon into his arms, it was easier than he expected since he’s used to holding Jisung who is much taller than the male in his arms currently is.

“Shhh…..It’s okay…there…there…..hyung is here” Sure enough, he’s deep in his own headspace to realized he called himself hyung.

Like a miracle, Jummyeon stopped crying. The younger vocalist sat down on the sofa, and giggles when Jummyeon reaches to touch his face or tug his hair before giggling himself. EXO themselves excluding their resident Caregiver were dumbstruck.

Chenle slides down next to him, “Aww…. who’s a good boy? Yes, you are, yes you are!” he chants, tickling the little, making him squeak in delight.

Guess that’s two Caregivers lost deep in their headspace.

But among all the smiling and grinning, one person was frowning and it went unnoticed by the hyungs and Caregivers in the room. Jisung feels them stop massaging his head and turns to look. What he saw made him feel a sad feeling.

The way his mommy and mama hold Jummyeon and the way they looked and played with him with adoration.

Their fond smiles, usually reserved only for him is now being flashed at the other little. Even daddy is paying attention to the other.

Jongin saw this, he got up and pulls Jisung up with him, “Follow me”

The other dancer whispers. Jisung doesn’t think he should but he did anyway, it was a painful sight for him, like he was replaced.

Jongin held his hand and quietly, they tip toed away from the crowd easily.

Jongin pulls Jisung into his room, there were stars on the celling and a bed with red firetruck pictures cover. A huge toy box, his wardrobe, other furniture and a pile of stuff dolls and animals.

 Jisung gawked, although he’ taller, the room (Which he didn’t know that EXO got everything custom made to be slightly bigger) and his current headspace made him feel small.

“Sungie is sad cuz hyungs pay attention to Jummy right?” Jongin asks, Jisung twist his lips into a pout in denial.

“Noooo…” his voice squeaks against the pacifier, hands tuck in. Jongin laughs and pinch his puffed cheeks. Can’t say he wasn’t familiar with the left out feeling.

“It’s okay, I feel this way too sometimes……that’s why I do this! Come on!” Jongin drags Jisung to the pile of soft toys

“Choose one! Go on!” Jisung tilts his head, he eyes each one and rummages through it till he pulls out a fawn one from somewhere below.

“Cool! Come on, follow me!!” Jongin opens the wardrobe and crawls in, Jisung dying of curiosity followed suite. “I do this so when daddies saw I’m gone they’ll come find me” Jongin whispers and shuts the door.

Jisung yelps as darkness consume his surroundings, “S-su-Sungie Scaw-scawed” Jongin quickly flips on a flashlight.

“No no no, it’s okay! I’m here” Jisung throws himself at the other, cuddling close to the older little.

“Hmm…. wanna play pit-a-pat?” Jisung shakes his head.

“Then…..I know! Wanna hear a cool story?” This got his attention. Jisung nods, Jongin helps him adjust their position so that he could hold the stuff fawn better.

“So once upon a time…..”

.

.

.

.

 Unknown to them it only takes a minute for the three NCT members to realize their maknae’s absence in the room.

“Where’s Jisung?” Chenle asks, heart already panicking and racing with a trillion thoughts. “Jongin isn’t here too!” Jongdae exclaims.

Kyungsoo tries to get them to clam down, Haechan is almost at the verge of a panic attack, while Mark is between the normal-worry and fed up “Not again…..”

“Settle down, I think II know where they are” he says. The vocalist then leads them to Jongin’s room, when they entered, a few faint giggles can be heard.

“Alright you two, we know you’re in there” Kyungsoo says, knocking on the door.

The door swings open slowly, and the vocalist ducked in surprised when Jongin came tackling him, only missing him and crashing into Chanyeol instead.

“Oopsie……sorry dada yeol” the little sheepishly grins.

Haechan seeing Jisung scoops him right up in his arms, hugging the boy tightly. “Jisung, what did we keep telling you about running off? I know we’re in Jongin and Jummyeon’s home but you know you’re not supposed to go anywhere without us” Mark lectured.

Jisung bows down his head guiltily, “Sowwy daddy…” Jongin can’t help but feel that it was his fault that Jisung got into trouble, so he speaks up

“It was me……I saw Sungie looking sad so I wanna help” he admits to the three NCT members.

“Sad? Sungie why were you sad?” Chenle pressed, “Nothin…..”

But Jongin speaks for him, “He feels um……I don’t know…hyung what does it call?? When I feel that you only care about Jummy?” the EXO members gaps.

“Jisung felt ignored, he thinks you guys replaced him” Minseok explains, “Oh baby chick, we could never. You’re our little, plus there’s enough love to go around for all of you. But you’re always the special one for us!” Haechan says, whispering the last part only for Jisung to hear.

“We should go, Jaehyun texted me that he’s here already” Mark says, Jongin hands Jisung the fawn. “Keep it!”

Jisung’s eyes shine with excitement. “Than’ you!!” They could see that the two formed quite the friendship in that wardrobe.

Jisung didn’t stop waving at them even from the car window, “Who’s’ the new friend you got?” Haechan asks, “Hyuckie!! Cuz itsz cwute wike you mommy!”

Chenle awed while the main vocalist blush. “Kinda like that pudu named after you in LA” Jaehyun comments.

Mark however scoffs, “How come I don’t a have a toy named after me?”

The other four laughs, “Soon, Markie poo, be patient”


	11. Hyung means a LOT to me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's not just littles who needs reassurance from their caregivers,   
> sometimes caregivers needs assurance from their littles too 
> 
> _  
> Jeno isn't feeling too well  
> Little Sungie to the rescue!!

Jisung is feeling good today, Dreamies are free of schedules for a while since SM Town concert was a huge success and SM are busier preparing for 127’s first concert.

Haechan was in Jeju due to his leg injury, the Caregiver had sulked in disappointment for missing all the award shows large scale performances.

Chenle doesn’t live with them when Dream are given long periods of rest, with Chinese New Year celebration around the corner, the younger had already flown back to China and Renjun too returned to his family.

Jaemin is gone with his filming for My English Puberty

while Mark is no longer a Dream and is busier than ever preparing for the concert.

So now which leaves him and Jeno rotting away in the dorms, jobless until SM says something.

Jisung lay on his bed in anticipation, it’s been a while since he had last kept himself updated with any of his senior recent comebacks, and he had been trying to find the perfect time to binge. He watched a couple MVs, but after watching a few MVs of his Taemin sunbaenim

He feels a little too hype to not dance.

“I know! I could film a video for NCT DANCE channel!” He’s pretty hooked with the choreo for ‘Want’ and is dying to just do a cover.

Jisung quickly puts away his laptop. He packs an extra change of clothes, charger and other necessities and even a pacifier just in case.

He made a quick trip to his manager’s office once he’s at the main building to get a camera and skids down the all too familiar hallways that he grew up in. Once he’s in Dream’s official practice room, he was surprise to see Jeno already there, random music bouncing off the walls.

The older male is dancing to ‘Go’ and from the looks of things, he’s been there for a while.

“Hyung?”

Jisung calls out once the song ends. “Oh! Jisung! You scared me” the other sheepishly grins and buries his face dripping with sweat into a towel.

“How long have you been here? You told me you were going out with your friends from school?" he can’t say he’s not upset that the hyung might have lied, he would’ve love to spend some time with Jeno.

“I was supposed to……... but they bailed on me” he mutters, sitting down to chug down his sixth bottle of water.

“Seriously? Isn’t that messed up?” he sat next to his hyung, Jisung never hung out with friends in that sort of way. It was always his hyungs, or in some rare times, his sunbaes.

He wasn’t lying when he had said he didn’t have friends at school, but he’s cool, Dancing High got him a few but even those guys are rarely ever free or in Seoul.

“Kinda, it depends really……sometime it is…other times…it just doesn’t matter” Jeno’s voice was small, whether it may or may not be from the exhaustion Jisung has yet to see.

“Hyung, are you okay?” Jeno smiles, weakly.

“I guess, I was too excited? I’ve been looking forward to spend time with them, because you know, it’s been so so long since I last seen them. But it’s like they don’t want anything to do with me anymore” Jeno almost whispers, his voice wavering and shaking.

“I’m sorry you have to hear this Sungie, it’s not like it’s their fault I’m always busy. Still, being irrelevant to people who you deem to be close to stinks”

Jisung stared, he feels sorry for his hyung. Jisung couldn’t even bear to imagine if any of his hyungs were to do that to him, even a mere glimpse of the thought made him shudder in anxiety. Yet his Jeno hyung, he’s holding up so strongly and that he’s the furthest thing from irrelevant to him.

_'If only Dada could see that…..'_

Jisung leans and snuggle himself into Jeno’s chest, his long libs hugging the elder.

“Sungie! You’re going to get my sweat all over” Jeno exclaims, surprised at the sudden action. Jisung smirks and push them, the two idols fall over with Jisung crawling on top of Jeno who’s groaning when his back hit the floor.

“Dada, Dada is weally cool!!” he cheers, “Su-Sungie, you’re little……” Jeno would nag at how that was painful but Jisung is hardly ever aware in his little mindset that just because he’s little it doesn’t mean he’s no longer the 187 cm tall maknae who’s anything but small.

Sungie giggles and rolls off the elder, “Dada fwiends ar meanies!!! Sungie wuws Dada so so mach!!! Wike thwiss big!” he spread his arms open really wide till he fell backwards, there’s a small ‘owie’ but he quickly got up, anticipating his Dada’s reaction.

Jeno could feel his own heart doing flips, it’s amazing how open little Jisung is compared to his big self. The way the little boy is trying his hardest just to show him that he’s loved and that the little himself loves him just as much as he loves Jisung.

Jisung’s cute antics to show Jeno his love and those hopeful eyes looking back at him now, Jeno could already predict the proud look he’ll wear once he assures the little, he’s all cheered up. His friends can go screw themselves for all he cares.

He will always have his bandmates and his precious maknae.

“Aww, Dada loves you too Sungie. Like thisssss much!” he copied Jisung’s actions, resulting in the youngest doubling over in laughter.

Jisung jumps at the older again, this time, they didn’t fall because Jeno saw it coming.

He caught the younger but was taken back when a kiss is planted on his cheeks, Jisung chuckles when he saw his Dada’s awestruck face. “Why you!” Jeno locks him around him, fingers roaming to tickle Jisung and his own lips attacking the little’s face with kisses.

Jisung laughs and screams, “Dada!! Dada!! Stwoopp!!”

They soon lay on the floor, sweat from the mini tickle fest and smiles craved on their lips. “Thanks, baby chick” Jeno mumbles, his breathe slightly panting-the boy was so strong and never did stop squirming-

“Love you…..Dada…”

Jeno glances to see Jisung embarrassed face, “Did you said that out of your headspace?” Jisung huffs, “Shut up hyung, can we please do a dance cover now? Taemin’s sunbae’s ‘Want’” he excitedly sits up, phone in hand with the video to show it to Jeno.

“Are you middle right now Baby chick?”

“Keep calling me that and I might just be”

Jisung set the camera and they did a few mini runs, it was a mess really, only a shirt bit of the cover and the rest is just them fooling around with random dances to other Taemin’s songs. Jisung offs the camera satisfied with the amount of contend they filmed.

He scoots to sit down next to Jeno, the elder chugging down a bottle of water. Jisung rest himself leaning against his caregiver as a support beam, his chin resting on Jeno’s shoulder.

“Here” Jeno lift the bottle and basically helps Jisung drink the water it.

Jisung moves to use Jeno’s lap as his pillow, he’s quite tired from dancing. Jeno smiles, reaches for Jisung’s bag and pulls out the yellow chick pacifier.

Jisung gladly accepts the pacifier, sucking on it with his eyes already drooping in exhaustion. It didn’t take long for him to fall asleep.

Jeno carefully covers Jisung’s face with the hoodie on his jacket a face mask. He proceeds to carry the younger bridle style out to a resting room instead where he could lay the maknae to sleep more comfortable on the makeshift’s beds available there.

If any of the staffs or other artist saw an NCT Dream member carrying another who’s fast asleep in his arms in the hallways, they didn’t question or say anything. Simply smiling fondly and be on their way.


	12. JaeYuta Are in Charge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaehyun and Yuta volunteered to babysit Sungie,  
> But they're struggling with the task  
> Its okay, the other hyungs are here!

"Hyung no fair!!!" Jisung cried out in exasperation, the big 'GAME OVER' words in bold popping on the screen. Yuta laughs and high fives Jaehyun, although he wasn't playing it was amusing to watch Jisung being salty about each time he lost. 

 

NCT got a day off today and the entire NCT Chinaline were out showing the new three addition to the team around Seoul, Jeno and Renjun are out as well to a 'totally not a date' at the arcade, while Jaemin stays at the 127 dorm with Hyuck to look after Jisung who's not really feeling being outdoors. 

 

Haechan too joins the laughter when Jisung curls himself up in a sulking position and pout his lips as they chew on his hoodie strings. "Oh come on, hyung is sorry" Jaehyun says, a hand going to tickle the youngest, Jisung saw this and hiss at the older with his nose scrunched. 

 

Haechan cooed becuase he looks like a cute little mouse, but he quickly saw the almost destroyed hoodie string that fell from Jisung's mouth and frowns. More so when the younger unknowingly pulls it back into his mouth to keep chewing on.

 

"Jaeminien, can you please give Jisung his paci? He's going to ruin his hoodie." He says, and waves his hands to motion Jisung over to him. The younger boy all but happily skips towards his hyung, Haechan pulls Jisung onto his lap and takes the hoodie string from his mouth. 

 

"Mommy~" he whines, this made Jaemin chuckles and holds out the pacifier for him "Here you go little one"

 

"Sungie do you still wanna play?" Jisung shakes his head at Haechan and proceeds to cuddle the vocalist. "Wanna cuddle" 

 

All the while Jaehyun felt his heart flipping in all directions while Yuta is just flat out squealing at the cuteness. "I'm going with the managers to take Hyuck for his checkup in a bit, are hyungs up for babysitting?" 

 

"Sure!!" Yuta exclaims, Donghyuck narrows his eyes, a hand around Jisung tightening while another went to caress the boy’s head. "How do I know I can trust you with my baby?" There's a sense of firmness and 'don't -fuck-around-with-me' in his tone and haze that it send shivers down the older two's spine. 

 

Caregiver Donghyuck is a hella scary Donghyuck. 

 

"If you think he's scary, trust me, Chenle is horrifying" Jaemin adds. "Well....Dooyoung and Johnny are coming later so..." Jaehyun says. "Fine, but only because I trust Dooyoung hyung"

 

_

 

They weren't expecting this at all, normally Jisung is really obedient and would follow his caregivers each word. The dreamies had always showed little to no difficulty when handling the younger, that doesn't seem to apply to the rest of them. 

 

"Jisung!!!" 

 

The little giggles and runs away with the red marker still in his hands, how he had gotten his hands on it? They have no clue. But the white drawer near the sink is now covered with doodles. 

 

Lesson of the day, Jisung is thrice as much cheeky when none of his caregivers are around, plus the hyper high while in littlespace is all but encouraging him.

 

Yuta groans seeing the mess, Jaehyun is still busy cleaning up after their bathtime mess in the bathroom and he had only went to check on the other after helping Jisung dress up when the younger somehow found those damn markers.

 

The Japanese sighs, what's taking those other two so long? Yuta sprints after Jisung and caught him, he picks up the younger only for the red marker to dash across his cheek by accident, seeing this. Jisung burst out laughing.

 

"yungie wooks fwaany!!" Yuta admits, it was quite hilarious. He settles Jisung on the couch, "Sungie give me the marker" Jisung gasps and cluth the object tight to his chest in attempt trying to hide it. "No!!"

 

"Come on baby chick, please give hyung the marker?" Jisung agressively shakes his head. Yuta sighs again and went to pull it out of his hands. 

 

Wrong move

 

Jisung's lips trembles, why is hyung being so mean? He just wants to draw pretty pictures for his hyungies. With the marker forcefully taken from him, Jisung feels terribly upset. 

 

And chaos ensues

 

Jisung starts to cry and scream in both sadness and anger. "Yuta yung miiiiinnnn!!" He stomps his legs and rub his eyes and Yuta panicked. Jaehyun came rushing in hearing the cry, "What happened!?"

 

Yuta tried to explain but then there was knocking on their door and the sound of keys turning the lock. Four figures came running in looking distressed. "Is that Jisung!?"

 

Picking up Taeyong's voice Jisung immediately reacts by crawling towards the leader and made grabby hands at him. Taeyong wordlessly picks the maknae up and tries to lull the younger to calm down. 

 

Dooyoung and Johnny looks at the supposedly babysitters in charge, "Explaination?" So that's how they end up looking like kicked puppies as Dooyoung and Taeyong lectures them on 'The dos and don'ts when it comes to children' while Johnny is feeding Jisung a bottle. 

 

"Guys, we may have a situation" Johnny speaks up nervously, every other hyung in the room turn to look at him. Jisung was touching his hair while giggling and babbling incoherent words, he then stucks to fingers in his mouth. 

 

"How old is he?" Taeil asks, "He was four while with us....." Jaehyun says. "Must have regressed younger" Dooyoung adds. Jisung then suddenly starts crying again, which panicked Johnny. "Guys, we need diapers"

 

Dooyoung and Taeyong snaps into mom mode, Taeyong takes the little and brings him to the bathroom to clean up. Dooyoung went to get diapers and new clothes and lay them out on the bed. Johnny scrambles off to change his own dirtied clothes. 

 

The way the two had worked like a team amazed them, it was almost like they cold telepathically communicate. Taeyong dressed Jisung up in the mouse onesie that Dooyoung picked out and not forgetting the diaper. 

 

"Wow, that's one big of a contrast between them and you two" Taeil jokes earning a small glare from the previous two. 

 

They spend the remaining time with less trouble as Jisung was far too little to be causing mischief. Instead they played peek-a-boo and take turn cuddling with the baby maknae.

 

It tired out the youngest and Jisung is soon fast asleep in between Yuta and Jaehyun on Taeyong's bed, they both had their arms around the little while Jaehyun had fallen asleep with his lips kissing Jisung's head. 

 

It was such an adorable sight tahg Taeyong, Dooyoung and Johnny had snapped a few pictures for memories. Johnny pulls a blanket over them and quietly exits the room. 

 

They were amazing at caring for Sungie no matter how much they could mess up. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will be the first part for Jisung with 127 
> 
> cuz there's so many of them and I prefer to break things down into trios or duos of the members taking care of Jisung


	13. Wanderers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jisung's curious nature always caused him to wander off on his own.
> 
> Except this time, he's not alone

Renjun's scream seems to echoes around the Dreamies dorm, "Oh god, what did 127 hyungs do to him?" Mark exclaims. "You're a 127 doofus." Haechan says. "You too! And you're getting a lot more annoying with that leg healed"

 

"CHENLE!!!"

 

The Chinese who was picking up scattered papers and crayons left by the little sighs with a smile, "Sungie, what are you up to now?" He asks, stepping into the room, he nearly lost it seeing the sight that beholds before him. 

 

A fuming Renjun locking a laughing Jisung on his lap, the elder's face 'beautifully' drawn with makeup. There's blue eye shadow and bright pink blush smeared all over his cheeks and three messy lipstick strokes on each cheek and a blot of black which Chenle's going to assume is eyeliner on his nose. 

 

"Baabaa pwetty wike kiity" the little bables. "I can't even be mad cuz he's so cute" Renjun whines. Chenle burst out laughing, he went to pick up the dancer from the older Chinese. "What have the hyungs been teaching you huh?"

 

He tickles the little, an adorable giggle emitting from the maknae. "Maamaaa!!" Ever since they've let 127 babysit him at times, Jisung has grown a lot braver in being mischievous and is almost never big in the dorms and especially around the Dreamies.

 

"Baby chick, your baba's face isn't paper" Jisung looks at Chenle with a pout, "buuu.....buuuuu.....babaaaa pweettyyy" he whines making grabby hands at Renjun. "Oh hon, don't you think baba is pretty all by himself" Jaemin peeked in, "My god! Renjun!" he adds. 

 

"Don't say anything you flirt, Mark's a real jealousy monster" 

 

Jaemin takes Jisung from Chenle but the boy was moving too much, somehow Jaemin's hand slipped and there was a chorus of high pitched screams. Thankfully, Renjun was high on alert and caught Jisung before he fell. 

 

Chenle practically snatch the boy away from Renjun and cradles Jisung in his arms while murmuring some comforting words. Haechan and Mark are right at the door the very next second, "What was that?" Mark asks. 

 

Chenle glared with a burning passion at the culprit, eyes burning with fury. "You nearly dropped him" the way he sounded wasn't like Chenle at all. Jisung kept on crying, the shock still scaring him. 

 

Haechan gasps, and looks at Jaemin like he had just killed his family. The non-Caregivers steps away from the two increasingly fuming ones. "Out, now." Haechan ordered. "But Hae-"

 

Chenle gives Jisung to Harchan and je gave one more look and push all of them out of the door with ease, "STAY AWAY FROM SUNGIE UNTIL YOU LEARN HOW TO FREAKING BE CAREFUL!!" 

 

They learned that day, you don't mess with a Cargiver's little, even if it was by accident. 

_

 

Chinaline are chaotic, that's a fact. So why in the world Chenle ever thought it was okay to let them stay even for a second with his precious baby is okay? Oh yeah, Kun was there. 

 

 _"Awww he's so cute!"_ Hendery squeals, pinching Jisung on the cheeks. "Hyungie say what?" Jisung tilts his head in confusion at the different use of language. _"He can't understand you if you speak Chinese"_  

 

Kun laughs nervous next to Lucas who was holding Jisung, Chenle is on his other side. _"Who's a cute little baby?"_ Xiao Jun coos, _"Oh Yangyang why can't you be this cute?"_

 

_"Hey no comparing!"_

 

WayV are visiting the Dreamies dorm for the first time, and they were thrilled to meet little Jisung. _"Can we take him with us? Please ge"_ Yangyang pleaded. Jisung cries out in frustration, tears building up. Why can't he understand them? He feels so confused and frustrated.

 

 _"I rather not get killed by his parents"_ Kun says, motioning at Chenle. _"But Lele is so harmless, and he's really cute too"_ Renjun and Winwin tumbles down laughing while Ten looked horrified. _"Lele is harmless, but Jisung's mama is most definitely isn't"_

 

"UWAAAAHHH!!" Jisung cries out, "Oh no no, sweetie...shhhh" Chenle takes Jisung from Lucas and rocks the boy in his arms, he hums a song and walks around in hopes to calm down the little. Jisung immediately stops crying, a smile appearing on his face and he claps his hand happily.

 

"Woah....." The three newcomers plus Lucas and Ten gaped at the youngest Chinese, "That's.......amazing" Lucas mumbled. "I taught you well" Kun says proudly while wiping a fake tear. "You didn't taught him shit" Ten adds but yelps when Chenle and Renjun both kicked him. "No swearing"

 

"Guys, manager hyungs wants to have a meeting with all of NCT2018 members" Jaemin came to inform, Kun gives the other Chinaline a quick translation. "But Jisung is little" Renjun says, "We can just say he's not feeling well but the rest of us have to go" Chenle frowns. 

 

"Who's going to watch him?" The three new addition to the team beam in excitement once Kun translated the news. "We can!! We can!!" Yangyang cheered in his slightly off korean. Chenle hesitantly stares them down, a stern glare fixated. _"You sure you can? You have to speak Korean or else you'll upset him"_

 

 _"Anything!! We'll do it!"_ Chenle sighs, Renjun places a hand on the younger's shoulder, "It's okay, we'll skin them alive if something happens to Ji" he says reassuringly in Korean. "Who do you think I am? We'll cut off their limbs first, slit their throats, then skin them." Renjun and Kun stare at the youngest Chinese in dumbstruck, or was it horror? They're not sure.

 

 _"What did he said?"_ Hendery asks, _"He trusts you three"_ Renjun quickly answer. _"Be careful, Jisung tends to wander off when you don't pay attention or bore him. He gets lost easily"_ they smirk _"He won't get lost with us!"_

_

 

They're sitting together in one of SM many waiting rooms, the coffee table covered completely with papers of drawings that Jisung had done and also some of their own. Since their korean is second worse to Mark's cooking, they used these pictures to talk with Jisung who thankfully had grown a bit older, around 4 years old.

 

Hendery had passed the fuck out on the couch after an impromptu chase around the room with Jisung for no particular reason, the younger got bored from all the colouring and drawing. Xiao Jun is looking through Jisung's stuff for anything they could use to entertain the little one. 

 

Yangyang scribbles something on the paper, he holds it up for Jisung to see, it was a picture of a bowl and cup. "This?" Jisung shakes his head, lips in a pout. He's bored, these hyungs were fun about 10 minutes ago but they're just lame now, he could use some adventure!

 

Jisung gets up and pulls Yangyang to the door, whining at the elder. "You....want......go....?" he points at the door, Jisung nods and clasp his hands together while giving his best chick eyes cuz he ain't a puppy. "Pwease hyungie?" 

 

Yangyang bits his lips, on one hand, he's not allowed to roam around when he himself don't know the place that well. But on the other hand, Jisung is just so cute, how can he say no? He quietly picks up the giggling little and rushes out before Xiao Jun could come and interfere. 

 

Huge ass mistake

 

It was all good at first, Jisung is laughing, passing by familiar posters and videos playing, all is good. 

 

But it didn't even take him 5 minutes  to start thinking _'Where the hell am I?'_ He had carried Jisung on his back to avoid questioning looks-although carrying Jisung like a toddler had grown to be a usual sight at the building-the younger was all smiley and laughing at whatever that strikes him as interesting. 

 

They enter a hallway somehwere along the way, Yangyang mentally panics cuz 1) He doesn't have his phone with him 2) Jisung had started whining because empty hallways are boring 3) WHERE ARE THEY?!? 

 

Each way he turns, it looked like thr empty and eerie white hallways are glaring at him, Jisung's whines had turned into whimpers. "Hyungie Sungie scwaed" and there's the other problem, he barely understood proper formal korean, Jisung's babyish lisp korean sounds like absolute gibberish to him. 

 

Yangyang regrets his life desicions.

 

_

 

While the other two supposedly responsible ones are on the verge of heart attacks, Xiao Jun takes one look at the opened door and screamed. Waking up Hendery who also screamed but thankfully no one heard them. _"WHERE ARE THEY??! WHERE'S YANGYANG?!?!"_

 

 _"I didn't know?!?! I was asleep!!"_ Xiao Jun scrambles off to find his phone but it felt like a storm suddenly hits his body when he could hear WayV's Come Back playing just underneath a piece of paper, _"That dumbass left his phone!"_

 

 _"But Jisung must be with him right?"_ Hendery reasoned, _"He better be, what do we do?? Should we call Kun ge and the others?"_ Hendery shakes his head, _"Are you crazy?! We can't let them know that we let Jisung-"_

 

"We're back!!!" Holy shit

 

Lucas loud ass self proclaims as he strode in with the other Chinaline plus their resident Thai man. _"Thanks for watching him, but we need to leave for practice soon"_ Renjun says. The two nervosuly sweats with their bodies shaking. 

 

Chenle almost immediately saw what was off, _"Where's Yangyang ge and Sungie?"_ A sickening feeling grew within him. _"Ummm about that.....they're um...."_ at this Kun, Lucas, Winwin and Ten paled while anyone could physically feel Renjun and Chenle's rage. 

 

 _"So remember when you said Sungie would wander off and get lost? Well, at least Yangyang is with him?"_ Chenle would breathe fire at Hendery but his priority is now Jisung. He texted the entire group.

 

**Lele: Yangyang hyung and little Jisung are lost somewhere in the building, get searching**

 

**LeeMarkue: seriously? _Again?_**

 

_

 

Jisung stares at Yangyang curiously with a thumb in his mouth, the elder had walked to someplace less eerie looking but still unfamiliar, placed him on the floor and started pacing around muttering words he couldn't understand. At least he didn't feel scared anymore.

 

It was really funny, the hyung had pulled on his hair while running back and forth the hallway like he was waiting for someone. He looked like his daddy when papa won't give daddy kissies. 

 

Jisung giggles to himself, but then the hyung sat next to him and looked really upset, Jisung  feels bad for laughing. "hyungie?" Yangyang looks at Jisung, "Yes?" Jisung hugs Yangyang "Mommy and papa hugs Sungie when Sungie scwaed. Feel bet-toh?" Yangyang has no idea what was said but he understood him somehow and nods. 

 

He leans into the hug, Sungie smiles widely and places a kiss on the elder's cheek. But as minutes pass, Jisung is feeling weary himself, something wasn't right.

 

"Hyung come on" Jisung says a little awkwardly, he had slipped out of little space and true to his feelings, he was most definitely right. He had surprised the elder with a sudden deep call of "Hyung", but Yangyang was never more glad Jisung is in the age where he could control his headspace. 

 

"Sorry" he muttered to the younger, Jisung smiled sheepishly "It's okay" And Yangyang understands that. They return to the room only to find a few worried sick hyungs walking around. "Jisung!" Taeyong jumps at him, hugging the younger tight. Dooyoung and Jungwoo breathes in relief.

 

**JungUWU: Found him**

 

Chenle and Haechan pries Jisung away from whoever was fussing over him the minute they set their eyes on him. Haechan is in actual tears as he strokes the younger's head. Jisung blushed but he loved it, it makes him feel safe, little or not. 

 

Kun, Renjun and Chenle each fire their own set of lecture machine guns at the three, they were lucky the two hadn't insisted with their previous plan. _"When I said don't let him wander off, I don't mean you can wander off with him!!"_

 

In the end it was just another day of little Jisung and his hyungs, once 18, now 21.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huhuhu Reading all your sweet comments really help me   
> And honestly I feel so appreciated taht I cried huhuhuhu
> 
> I'm working hard to write more!! Thank you for being patient with me!!
> 
> A bit of tease : 
> 
> A Nursing chapie coming next, Chenle edition!! 
> 
> Please suggest which 127 members do you want me to do next? I'm planning to do a trio so three names everyone!!


	14. Chenle Wants to Know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chenle saw Haechan and Jisung's little 'moment'
> 
> He likes to know futher tho,maybe even try it

Jisung yawns, his eyes flutter open and finds himself being spooned by Donghyuck who is still fast asleep. They had a long shoot just now, the dreamies all napped together with the exception of a certain Na Jaemin who went to the 127 dorm to be with Mark. 

 

He snuggles deeper into his hyung, loving the sweet scent of vanilla and the calmness that the other brings to him. "Hmmm....oh hi Sungie" the elder mumbled as he stirs awake. "Hyung feels really nice" Jisung muttered trying to make himself as small as possible to surround himself with Donghyuck's aura. 

 

Haechan smiles and place a kiss on the maknae's forehead. It made Jisung slipped almost immediately, "Baby, want a bottle?" He asks, sitting up. Jisung whines shaking his head and reaches out, making grabby hands at the older. "Okay baby chick" Haechan effortlessly picks him up and carries the maknae to the living room. 

 

Jisung loves the warmth that Donghyuck brings him, it feels safe. Haechan places him on the couch only for Jisung to whine again and whimper. "N-nwooo.....mo-mommy..." He sobs, Haechan quickly sat next to him and pulls the younger onto his lap.

 

He gently rocks Jisung and run his hands through the maknae's hair. "Shhh....mommy's here.....its okay little one" Jisung sniffles and place a thumb into his mouth. "No baby chick....." Haechan reaches for a purple pacifier that was thankfully nearby.

 

It was a gift from Ten if he wasn't mistaken, the base is a sparkly purple and the handle had a cute star charm, it's connected to a pin which has a base with 'Brightest Star' on it. He also grabs Jojo, a stuff blue bear that was on the cofee table. 

 

The hyungs bought all kinds of gifts for him, it ranges from toys to clothing and little accessories.

 

Johnny bought Jisung a fluffy blanket, Taeyong gave him an arts and craft set, Dooyoung and Yuta gave him a couple outfits, Jungwoo, Lucas and Kun got him assorted toys and coloring books, the three new Chinese members got him some plushies while Sicheng gave him a cute yellow sippy cup while Taeil gifted him oen of those singing mobile things.

 

As of now, Jisung has 20 kinds of onesies, 7 different pacifiers, 5 sippy cups, 4 baby bottles, endless of toys and cute outfits. And there's 20 special plushies that he named after each hyung. 

 

Haechan takes off the cover and pushes the dummy gently at Jisung's lips and hands him the Jojo, named after Johnny. Jisung gladly takes the bear but spits out the pacifier with a pout. He whines again, lips trembling. "Shhh....its okay Sungie...... baby...." 

 

Haechan cursed himself internally for not understanding, he didn't bother checking and simply lift up his shirt. Jisung grins and closes his lips around oen nipple, happily being nursed. 

 

The older vocalist, cradles the younger even deeper into his arms, Jisung looked so precious and perfect like this. He was Donghyuck's little boy, looking so small and soft. It never fails to bring him his own sense of pleasure. Because in that moment, the boy in his arms is his child and no one can tell him otherwise.

 

Of course, Jisung wasn't just his. Chenle had woken up too a little after, he rubs his eyes and he could hear Jisung's whining and Donghyuck's soft sweet caregiver mode voice trying to calm him down. 

 

Chenle yawns and thought he should go and help when thingsgot a quiet saved the unknown sound he's hearing. The Chinese faintly makes out that its in fact, sucking noises, but Jisung was never this loud with a pacifier.....

 

So he went to check and stopped dead in tracks when he saw the scene. "H-hyung" breathless, he was utterly breathless at the sight. Every other thought went flying out of the window leaving only how Jisung looked, so small, so fragile and precious. 

 

How is he not bothered that Jisung is basically sucking his hyung's nipple? Who the heck cares!! He sat down next to Haechan. Jisung squish himself into Donghyuck's chest in embarrassment to hide his face. "Baby....you look so cute" Chenle coos, a hand reaches out to rub Jisung's head.

 

"He's non-verbal" Chenle remarks, "Yeah, he gets like this when he's like that. Chenle, oh my god. I feel so....this feels so......nice. He's so.....so.....I...I don't even know what to say....." Haechan mutters out, something cold trailing down hsi cheeks.

 

"Hyuck, why are you crying?" Chenle asks, he drops honorifics when fully in Caregiver headspace. He moves to stand on his knees and cup the other's face in his hands and wipe away the tears while leaving soft pecks of kisses on his face. "I'mjust so so happy.....don't ask why......I just am okay!" 

 

Seeing his fellow caregiver like that made him wonder, how does it feels? He's never done something so intimate with Jisung, he never knew Jisung does this while in little space. 

 

Chenle sat down and snuggle himself next ro Donghyuck with an arm across the elder's shoulder, and his other hand playing with Jisung's hair. 

 

This is nice

_

 

He wanted to confront Jisung about it but whenever he does, the boy would shy away and runs in embarrassment. Chenle understands that, this is after all some next level matters in their caregiver-little relationship.

 

But it did got him quite annoyed at some point, so he did what anyone else in the group would've done in his place, corner said person in a room. Yes, they share a braincell and he's not going to deny.

 

Jisung threw a pillow at him, face all scrunched and red. "Gosh Sungie, I jsut wanna talk!" He exclaims, hands up to defend himself. "But I don't want to! This is....this is embarrassing!!" Jisung finds himself digging into the remaining mess of pillows and blankets on the bed.

 

"You know I don't mind right?.......I'm just really curious......" but there was only a mumble from the youger who still has his head stuck down in the pile. Chenle sighs, "Park Jisung" he calls, a commanding tone clear in his voice. Jisung stiffs, he quickly pulls himself to sit properly and kept his gaze on the floor. 

 

"I'm not mad baby, but I don't like how you're acting. Do you not trust me?" Jisung frantically shakes his head, "No!! I trust you" 

 

"Can we talk then? If it's that uncomfortable to you, I can stop" Jisung hesitates but nods. "When?" 

 

"Months ago, the second time I ever went non-verbal" Chenle hums in response "Who else knew?" Jisung shakes his head, "Just you and mommy-Hyuck hyung" Chenle raise an eyebrow at the slip. 

 

"Do you like it?" This got him turning red, Jisung slowly and subtlety nods. "Makes me feel warm and safe" Chenle reaches out to pinch his cheeks, cooing at the adorable boy. "Um.....just Hyuckie hyung or......maybe you want it with someone else?"

 

Jisung screeches and falls back, a long whine escaping his lips but there was a smal pause before he muttered "Yes, I have someone in mind" Chenle by then already had his hopes as high as the skies. "Who?"

 

"You"

 

Chenle feels a wave of fondness swept him off his feet, his heart clench with the amount of adorableness that is the maknae. "Jisung!!" He exclaims, but was retort back to confusion when the younger didn't give him any reaction. 

 

Instead Jisung got on all fours and crawl his way at him, those curious eyes stare right into Chenle's. Damn, when and how did he regressed so fast?

 

"Sungie? Baby?" Jisung's face breaks into a huge smile, giggles spilling while his hands clapped in delight. "You're non-verbal again....."

 

Jisung tilt his head, seemingly to not understand anything. Hia hand pulling on Chenle's shirt, the Chinese boy could only contain his gasp when he reads what the gesture means. 

 

Nervously, he pulls Jisung onto his lap and help the younger get comfortable. Chenle proceeds to hitch up his top, a little hesitantly because he finally realized what kind of embarrassment Jisung had meant. 

 

Chenle gasps when Jisung's lips came in contact with his nipple, the younger rest his head peacefully against Chenle's chest. And he knew exactly what Donghyuck felt, it was unimaginable and definitely could not be put in words. 

 

The unbelievable trust and dependency Jisung has on him was already so much, added with what fond and love he feels for the boy that now looks like his own birth child in his arms? Chenle knew he can't keep himself from crying. 

 

Jisung saw this and was alarmed, quickly he detached himself from the older. "Ma..ma....." his lips trembled, upset that he may have hurt his mama. "Oh no it's nothing baby chick! Mama is just so so happy to have you! You're so precious and mama loves you so much"

 

Chenle hugs the slightly crying little, shushing him with sweet words of affection. And he thinks, there's nothing more perfect than this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was it worth the wait??


End file.
